


Ready to run

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Antidepressant, Anxiety, Blood, Blood clot, Boyfriends, Broken Bones, Bully, Depression, First Date, First Kiss, Friendship, Gang, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hospital, Husbands, Infection, London, Love, M/M, Meltdown, Missing, Nightmare, On the Run, Panic, Party, Public Masturbation, Runaway Harry, School, Shy, Suicide Attempt, Surgery, Therapy, Tongues, Urine, Vodka, Vomit, Wedding, bed wetting, cock - Freeform, concussion, coward - Freeform, doncaster, drunk, grind - Freeform, headache, kiss, larry stylinson - Freeform, mental health, mugged, proposal, sick, skinny - Freeform, skinny jeans, weak, wee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 31,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: Harry & his Mum were hoping for a new start.They'd moved to Doncaster, after Harry was bullied.He made a few friends, but more bullies and mental health problems are making life difficult for the 16 year old boy.With help of Louis, his Mum and the doctors, will Harry be happy at last?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Harrys POV

I feel sick!  
I'm starting a new school today and I'm dreading it. I've always hated school. Kids never seemed to like me, i don't understand why, but it really hurts that they do. I'm shy, yes, not very confident, and keep myself pretty much to myself. 

We moved here, to Doncaster, from Holmes Chapel at the beginning of the summer holidays. My Mum, Anne, decided we had to get away, have a new start, i didn't argue. My life was shit back there. I'm praying things will be better here, they can't be any worse, surely?! 

I get out of my bed and move to the window, opening the curtains, i look out at the street below, it's raining! Great! Sighing, i walk to the bathroom, undressing while turning the shower on. After checking the temperature, i get in and enjoy the warmth of the water. I get out, dry myself and headed back to my room. I pick out a pair of skinny black jeans, a black long sleeved t shirt and get dressed.

I headed down the stairs to the kitchen, i hear Mum singing along to some song on the radio. "Hello darling! How are you feeling?" Mum says with a smile. " i feel sick, do i have to go? Can't i just get home schooled instead...please? " i begged her, eyes tearing up. "Baby, you know we can't afford to do that...believe me I'd love for you to stay home, but you need to get yourself out into the world sometime" she answered quietly.

I look down at the tiled floor and sighed. "Let me get you some breakfast" She hugged me tightly, before heading off to get some cereal from the cupboard.

After forcing myself to eat my cornflakes and sipping some orange juice, i collect my bag and jacket. "Harry, look at me!" I glance up shaking a bit. "you'll be fine, love, just try to make some friends and talk to people. If you have any problems find a teacher or call me. Ok? " She looks worried, i smile at her and hug her again. "Ok" i whisper. "Love you Mum" "Love you too Harry, see you tonight"

I walk out the door and head towards the bus stop.  
After waiting what seems an eternity, the bus appears. I step on, pay for my ticket and head to the top deck, as i can't see any empty seats downstairs, the bus is crammed with kids, i feel hot and panicky.

I reach the top deck as the bus moves away, making me fall a bit. I see an empty seat and ask the boy sitting next to it if i can take it. He glanced at me and shrugged, so i took that as a yes!

It's so noisy and i can feel myself heating up, feeling faint. As we turned a corner, the boy beside me suddenly pushed me off my seat, laughing, i fell to the floor, hitting my head on the metal around the seat across from me. Lots of kids start laughing and shouting...now i have a headache and I'm feeling sick from the attention. 

Someone pulled me up under my armpits, and dragged me to the back of the bus. I sat down in the middle seat, when someone spoke...  
"Hi, I'm Louis!" He smiled. "H-Harry" i stuttered. "Take no notice of them, you're new aren't you?" He asked quietly.  
"Yes" i simply replied. I'm so nervous around anyone, and it's horrible. There are 3 other boys on the back seats, i look at them wondering if they're Louis' friends.  
He sees me looking and introduces us... "This is Niall, Liam and Zayn... they're my mates!" He cheers. " Hi! " they collectively shout. "Hi" i reply smiling. "Right, i think we need to make you our mate too, when you get your timetable, let me have a look and see if we have any lessons together, ok?" Louis looks happily at me. I like him already, he seems nice and friendly, but i know people can seem like one thing, only to end up completely different. I must stop thinking negatively, but it's so hard after what i went through. 

At last the bus stops and everyone scrambles off. I don't know where to go. Louis sees my panic and pulls me over. "Follow us Harry" he says. We head over to the massive building, i feel my legs starting to shake, but i must hold it together. We enter the building, it looks fairly new, not ruined by disrespectful children yet. Louis stops at a glass window and speaks to the woman there. "Come in you two" she says, and Louis drags me into the room. "Wait here a sec and I'll find your timetable Harry" she smiles at me, and searches through a drawer, finally finding it. She passes it to me. "Louis, would you be able to show Harry around? It looks like you have most lessons with him" she asks, i see Louis smile. "Yes, course, Mrs James, I'd love to!" He laughs. Wow! His laugh is wonderful! I blush. 

"Right!...first lesson is maths...follow me!" He pulls me by my hand and heads down the corridor til we get to the maths room, everyone is already seated as we're late. Louis knocks and we go in finding the whole class staring at us. "Oh hello boys, nice of you to join us! " Mr king states.  
"Sorry sir, Harry is new i had to take him to get his timetable" Louis apologises.  
" Ah yes, Harry, nice to meet you, well take your seats boys, and lets get on"  
"You can sit next to me Harry!" Louis whispers as we make our way to the left hand side of the classroom, all eyes on us.  
As we sit down, one boy is giving me evil looks...the boy who pushed me on the bus!!! Oh great!!!  
Louis sees us looking at each other and whispers to me... "Try and stay away from him, and his friends, they love to torment kids here!" " Ok" i whisper back, and we get on with the lesson. I don't get a good feeling about this.... 

*****


	2. 2

Louis' POV

It's 3pm and the end of school bell rings.  
"Hey Harry, do you wanna come back to mine? We could play on my Xbox!" I ask as we rise from our seats.   
" Erm...well...i would, but i should get straight home, my Mum is making a special tea, maybe another time? " he replies quietly.  
"Oh ok...can i give you my mobile number, maybe we can text or chat later instead?" i ask hopefully.  
"Yeah!" Harry gets a pen out and writes his number down for me, he has beautiful writing. He rips off the bit of paper and hands it to me and i write mine and give it to him.  
"We can sit on the bus together though, can't we?" I smile at him.  
" Yeah, sure,we better go or we'll miss it! " I take Harry's hand and we walk briskly down the corridor and out into the warm sunshine. We stand at the bus stop, and i notice that Harry keeps his head down as i see the little shit who pushed him this morning. He's busy flicking the ear of a younger boy standing in front of him. Urgh! I hate him! I squeeze Harry's hand and he looks up at me and gives me a small smile.

The bus arrives and everyone pushes on. We sit upstairs again and sit at the back with my other mates.  
"Hi Lou! Hi Harry!" They all greet us. "How was your first day Harry?" Liam asks him.  
" oh erm...not too bad thanks, can't wait to get home though" he answers.  
I see that Harry's stop is approaching so i whisper to him to make sure he texts me, he smiles and nods his head before getting out of his seat.  
"See you tomorrow Harry!" Niall shouts.  
" Yeah! Bye guys" he waves to us.  
But as Harry walks forward, the nasty little shit, whose name is Ashton, sticks his foot out and trips up Harry, he falls forward and smashes his head on the floor again!   
I jump up and run down the aisle and grab Ashton by his jacket and start screaming... "Why the fuck did you do that for you little shit!" I am fuming and feel my face get hot. " leave him the fuck alone do you hear me...or you'll regret it! "   
I go to Harry and lift him up.  
"Come on, I'll get you home...Guys...we'll see you tomorrow ok?" I turn back to my friends, who look shocked at what just happened . I lead Harry down the stairs and off of the bus. He's a bit wobbly on his feet, so I'd definitely not leave him alone.  
We walk a few yards down the road, when Harry turns and tells me this is his house. It's a beautiful newly built home with a lovely garden, lots of flowers and a couple of big trees in it. We walk up to the door and Harry knocks, he obviously has no key then...

The door open and a pretty woman with long chocolate coloured hair opens and gasps as she sees Harry.  
"Oh my god Harry! My love! What's happened?" She grabs his hand, pulling him inside and hugging him. Harry starts crying. It's heartbreaking.   
I walk in and shut the door quietly, not knowing if i should just leave.  
The woman looks over her shoulder at me...  
" Hi...you got Harry home? What's your name love? " she asks while still hugging Harry.  
"Hi...yeah...I'm Louis! He had an accident on the bus, he's hit his head on the floor, so i thought I'd get him home, he's a bit wobbly"   
"Oh Harry...you poor love, come and sit down!" His Mum comforts him.  
They walk over to a lovely blue sofa and sit down slowly. I'm still standing, unsure of what i should do.   
"Louis, can you sit with Harry while i find something for his head?" His Mum asks me, smiling.  
I move over and sit next to Harry...i put my hand on his and look at his sad eyes. He's still crying, but not as much as before.  
"Harry...are you ok?" I whisper.  
" i don't really know Louis...i thought everything would be better here, i don't wanna go through all that shit again! " he sobs.  
"All what? What happened before you came here Harry? You can tell me if you want, i want to help you" i gently rub my thumb over his knuckles.  
He sighs and sniffs.

"Ok....."

*****


	3. 3

Harry's POV

Mum came over to us with a bag of frozen peas to put on my head.

"Ouch! That's stinging!" I yelp. I keep it on my head though, i have a headache now. First day at school and I've been bullied....fantastic!!!

"Mum, can i take Louis up to play on my Xbox please?"

" course love. You sure you're ok? " she says as she takes the peas off my head. "That looks sore. What happened?" 

" I'll tell you later! " i shout as i drag Louis up the stairs to my room. I open the door and drag him in behind me. I pull him over to my bed and we sit down. I put my head in my hands, wondering if i can tell him.

"Harry..." He whispers placing a hand on one of mine and pulling it away from my face, showing that I'm crying.

"Oh Harry...tell me....please?" Louis asks.

I take a few deep breaths, sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"At my old home...there were nasty people...they..they would bully me...just about all the time! " i cry more.

Louis pulls me into a hug.

"I..I can't go through that again. Why did that boy pick on me?" I sniffed.

" that boy is a prick, Harry! He picks on lots of people. He usually goes for newbies. Nobody likes him. He's a total bastard! "

"So...he's gonna keep doing it!" 

" not if i have my way! He thinks he rules that school, but he's just a lonely coward. Stick with me and the guys, we'll look after you. I promise. "

I stay quiet, looking down at my hands, wondering if i should tell him more. I decide not to, not for now, at least.

"Harry....i mean it...I'll look after you!" He smiled.

" Thanks. I'm sorry for being a drama queen"

"Hey...you're not a drama queen. You're my friend...you are, aren't you?" He smiled again. 

" yes please. Best friends? " i look shyly.

"Best!" He replies.

"Now...how about i beat you on the Xbox?" Louis laughs as he grabs a controller.

" well i only ever play against the Xbox so you probably will beat me"

He looks at me sadly, handing me the other controller.

We'd been playing for 2 hours, when my Mum called me down for dinner. 

"Hey boys...Louis would you like to stay for dinner? I've made plenty. Anne smiled.

" if it's no trouble, I'd love to. Thankyou" 

She smiles, and we sit down as Mum serves us our meal, chicken, wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella, served with homemade mash. My favourite meal. 

Mum sits down with us. "So...what happened Harry?" She looks worried at me.

I put my fork down, looking quickly at Louis before i reply.

"There's this boy on the bus, he pushed me off my seat this morning, and tripped me up on the way home. Louis says he's a bully" i whisper, looking at my plate.

"Harry...you should've told me straight away, after...." She stopped suddenly aware of Louis ' presence.

"Mum...it's ok. Louis says he'll look after me" i smile over at him. "It'll be ok, i promise".

" you tell me if ANYTHING happens ok? " 

"Yes Mum". We all go back to our meal. 

We finished our food. Stomachs full and feeling content.

" i better get off now. Got some homework to do" Louis states, looking sad. "Wish i could stay longer, beat you at FIFA again!"

" me too. Can i text you later though? " 

"Yeah course mate!" Louis slaps me on the back.

" great, well see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything Lou! " i smile as i show him out of the door.

"See ya H!" He yells back as he strides down my drive and off to his own home.

*****


	4. 4

Harry's POV:

I've been at school for a week now. It's been ok, apart from Ashton and his gang.

I don't get why some kids have to be so nasty. They don't even know me, know what I've been through, nobody does!

I've been sitting in the school library for 20 minutes, eating my sandwiches, it was lunchtime and i don't like sitting in the canteen.

I usually sit with Louis, but he's ill. So here i am...all alone.

Suddenly...i hear the door crash and theres loads of loud kids walking in...

"HERE HE IS!!! YOU BEEN HIDING FROM US CURLY BOY!?" Ashton shouts as he strides over to me, with his gang behind him.

Shit!

I try to get up, rushing to collect my things, when Ashton pushes me backwards, i land on the floor with a thump.

"NO! NO! NO! CURLY! WE'VE SPENT ALL MORNING LOOKING FOR YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW!!" they all laughed at me. I was scrambling backwards on my bum, trying to escape. My heart was pounding and i felt dizzy. I just wanted to get away.

They surrounded me. I was panicking now.

"Let me go please!" I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

" GOD! THIS BOY IS SO FUNNY! NO HARRY WE CAN'T LET YOU GO! YOU NEED PUNISHING FOR NOT LETTING US FIND YOU EARLIER! " 

"Please...leave me alone!"

" I SAID NO!!! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! "   
Ashton bent down and yanked me up by my hair, i screamed, it was agony.

"AWW CURLY! DOES IT HURT? WANT ME TO GET YOUR MUMMY?" They were all laughing and pointing at me.

I tried grabbing his hands to get him off me, but i wasn't strong enough. He threw me on a chair, and got some strong tape and began wrapping it around me so i couldn't move. I tried struggling to get free, but Ashton slapped my face, i cried out.

Once he was finished, he put tape over my mouth. I was crying so hard now. I think I'm gonna pass out.

"RIGHT BOYS! THIS ONE HERE NEEDS TEACHING A LESSON! WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?"

"Me!" One of the gang raised their hand.

" GO AHEAD! " He smirked as the other boy thumped my cheek. My head snapped back as i tried to scream.

There were 8 boys, and they all took turns to beat me. I've given up. I just sit there and take it. I can feel bruises forming, blood flowing, and my eyes closing, everything going black.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" i heard an adults voice, and a few gasps.

I hear the boys run off. 'Please catch them' i think.

I lost consciousness.

\---

God....i hurt so much! Why? Where am i? I try to open my eyes, but i can't. 

"Where am i? Help!" I cry out! I'm starting to panic. " make them stop! Please stop it! I can't take any more! Stop! " 

I feel arms around me, and i can smell my Mums perfume.

"Mum?" I whisper. Tears try to come from my swollen eyes.

" Its ok baby. I'm here! You're safe now. You're in the hospital." her voice was shaky.

I broke down.

"You need to stay here for a while love. You're in a pretty bad way." She said.

She didn't tell me what injuries i had. But i knew it was bad. I was on drugs for the pain, but i could still feel it. I felt dead. Maybe that's what i should just do? Get it over with. Do the world a favour.

I heard Mum talking to a doctor. I only caught the odd word here and there....broken ribs, arm, stab, jawbone, blood... I felt sick.

"Mum!" I called out. I still couldn't open my eyes. "Mum!" I cried.

I hear her rush over to me.. "Yes baby?" 

" Sick! " was all i could say, as my hand went to cover my mouth. She grabbed a bowl in time, as i threw up, over and over. I struggled to catch my breath between spewing. 

Finally i stopped. I was exhausted. My Mum hugged me and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

I'd fallen asleep...They'd given me a stronger drug.

I honestly didn't want to wake up. 

Maybe when i get out of here...I'll try to kill myself....again! 

*****


	5. 5

Harry's POV:

I can feel something on my arm, tickling me. I go to scratch it, realising someone's hand was on it. I can't see, my eyes are nearly swollen shut.

"Who's there?" I whisper. 

" it's me...Louis " a beautiful voice answers. "How you feeling Harry?" He sounds sad.

" i hurt Lou! " i reply, sniffing as i feel tears forming.

"Hey...don't cry. you'll start me off!" Louis says as he rubs my arm up and down. 

" it hurts so much! My chest!" i choke out, holding my chest. Louis starts to panic. He smashes a fist against the emergency button, and within seconds, some nurses rush to my bedside.

Everything goes black!

\---

Louis' POV:

I get pushed out of Harry's room. 

Anne is walking back, she sees me standing in the corridor, with a panicked look on my face, and starts running. 

"Louis!? Is everything alright? What's happening?" She says as she tries to go in, a nurse says to wait outside. "Oh god, what's happening?"

I'm pacing outside the room, biting my nails. 'please let him be ok' i think to myself.

The doors suddenly fly open and Harry is being wheeled out, unconscious, on his bed. The nurses and doctor with him. One stops to explain...

"Sorry, we think Harry has a blood clot in his lung, we're taking him to theatre. I'll let you know when we have some news." She says, then rushes away.

Anne slumps down in a chair in the hallway, i sit next to her.

"He'll be alright, Anne." I try to sound positive.

"I hope so, Louis. He's already gone through so much. Why did those boys have to do it eh? I bet they don't even know him. He wouldn't hurt a fly!" She's crying now.

"I don't know....but i know that Harry is the nicest person I've met. I want to help him through this."

Anne wipes her nose on a tissue, then looks at me. " Thank you. You're a lovely boy. I'm glad you two made friends. I'm glad he has someone to help him." she smiled.

\---

Two hours later, Harry is out of theatre, he's in recovery, so he'll be back in his room soon.

Anne and I made small talk, all the time worrying about Harry.

I learnt quite a bit about Harry. What music and films he likes, that he has no family other than Anne. He's shy, i kinda knew that anyway. He's never had a girlfriend, (bit too personal) and that he sleeps with a teddy he's had since he was two years old. Cute!

Finally, we see Harry being wheeled back to his room. They put the bed back into position and the doctor asks us to sit down.

"Well...he did have a clot on his lung, probably from his injuries. We've removed it successfully. His body has gone through a very traumatic event, so he's been given a strong sedative and will be on strong painkillers for a while. But he should make a full recovery. I do recommend some therapy though, he may need it." The doctor told us.

" He had therapy before, it didn't really help" anne said sadly.

"It might help this time though...just think about it. The nurses will be keeping regular checks on him. I'll leave you alone now." He said, and left the room.

I wondered why Harry needed therapy before, but i felt it was none of my business, so i didn't ask Anne about it.

"I know you want to ask, Louis. But....i think that's Harry's decision if he wants you to know. I'm sorry." Anne said as she touched my hand gently.

I nodded. "I understand, it's fine. I won't push him into doing anything he doesn't want to."

I'm really worried. I remember Harry saying that he was bullied before he moved here. Was that the reason for the therapy? It must have been really bad. 

Why would anyone bully him? I've never heard him say a bad word about anyone or anything.

He's kind and caring. I just don't understand. Maybe it's because he's quiet, they know he won't fight back.

I don't even realise that I'm crying until Anne talks to me.

"Louis love....are you ok?"

I sniff and look up, wiping my eyes.

"Oh...yeah! I'm sorry." 

" It's ok. Do you want to go home? You've been here a while." 

I don't really want to go, but I'm tired and hungry and it's late. 

"Would you mind? I'm kinda tired. I can come back tomorrow?"

" Of course i don't mind, you need to rest. Will your Mum pick you up? " she asked.

"I'll quickly call her. Back in a min. " i said as i got up to make the call outside.

I returned two minutes later, telling Anne that my Mum is on her way.

"Can you tell Harry i hope he feels better soon, and I'll be here tomorrow please?" I ask Anne . Tomorrow is Saturday, so i can stay a while.

"Sure Louis. Thank you so much for being here for him. I'll tell him. You take care love! " she said, as she gave me a really big hug.

"Goodnight Anne!" I said as i walked out to meet Mum in the car park.

\---

I meet Mum at the car and get in. I immediately burst into tears. I've been holding it in since Harry got hurt.

Mum leaned over and held me tightly, rubbing my back up and down.

"Shhh...it's ok baby. He'll be ok. Let's get you home lovey." She whispers as she starts the car up and we head home.

*****


	6. 6

Harry's POV:

I am awake. Kind of. I hear voices close by. My Mum, maybe, yes, that's my Mums voice. I don't recognise the other voice. It's a man. 

My head feels fuzzy. I feel like I'm floating. Or how i think it would feel to be inside a washing machine. 

I try to open my eyes, but I'm too tired. My body feels so heavy. My back is aching. I want to turn on my side, to ease my discomfort, but i have no energy. I let out a small groan.

"Harry?!" I hear my Mum. " Darling...can you hear me? It's Mum! " 

Yeah...i know!

"Harry. Are you awake?" 

Sort of!

She takes my hand and squeezes it, as if that is going to make my eyes open.

Sorry, it's not gonna work, yet!

I hear her sigh.

The man is talking to her quietly. I can't make out what he is saying. Who is that? Where am I? I'm trying to search my brain. Hmmmm....oh yes...hospital! I let out a sigh.

"Harry love! Come on, wake up for me. Please?"

Nope!

I hear the door open and close. Then it goes quiet.

My Mum is still holding my hand, she is rubbing her other hand over it, it feels nice.

It's so relaxing. I fall asleep.

\---

Louis' POV:

I didn't get much sleep last night. I couldn't get Harry out of my head. I don't get how such a lovely boy keeps getting bullied. 

I woke up, still feeling extremely tired. I walk downstairs. Mum was sitting at the kitchen table. I walk over and sit opposite her.

"Morning Lou. You ok love?" She smiled.

" been better. Didn't sleep much. " i yawned.

She sighed and got up. She put her arms around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll get you some breakfast" she said as she went about cooking me a fry up. I'm starving!

Ten minutes later, I'm tucking into a lovely breakfast. Mum does the best. " thanks Mum, this is delicious! " i say with a mouthful of sausage.

She smiled. "Are you going to the hospital today? I can give you a lift." 

" if it's ok. I'd like to go. I know that i haven't known Harry for long, but I'd like to see how he is. "

" of course love. I understand. It's good that you're being so nice. Poor boy. Let me know when you want to go, and I'll take you. "

"Thanks Mum." I reply as i continued to eat.

\---

Mum dropped me off at the hospital. My heart is pounding. I'm hoping Harry is better today. I walk to his room and knock, before entering. Anne is sat next to Harry, he's asleep.

"Hi Anne. How is he?" I whisper.

" hello Louis...the doctor says he's doing ok. He hasn't woken up yet.

"Oh" i sigh and sit down opposite her.

"You ok Louis?" She asks me.

" i was hoping he'd have woken up by now. "

"Me too. The doctors say because of the surgery, the sedatives and the painkillers, that he will probably sleep for a while yet. His body is recovering, and it is going to take a lot out of him" she reassured me.

I smiled.

"Can i ask you something?" 

" of course Louis "

"When...when he was bullied before...was it really bad?"

Anne sighed and looked at the floor for a few seconds, before looking back up at me. She took a deep breath.

"Yes Louis, it was really bad. That's why we moved. He got bullied most days for months. Most of the time he hid it from me. 

I walked in his room once, thinking he was downstairs, and i saw his back covered in cuts and bruises. He jumped and turned around, and...and his stomach was covered too. I stood there shocked. I didn't know what to do! He tried to cover himself up, by throwing on a jumper, but I'd seen. I ran over and tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. 

He ran out. I tried to stop him, but i tripped on the stairs and fell, he'd already left by then. I was crawling on the floor, trying to get to the door, but I'd twisted my ankle and gave up.

I called the police. I was terrified. I didn't know what state of mind he was in. The police went looking for him.

They found him two hours later, in the park. He'd stolen some vodka from the supermarket and drank half the bottle. He was covered in vomit, and was freezing, as it was winter. He ended up getting his stomach pumped at the hospital. He had multiple bruises and a couple of broken ribs. 

They said he had old scars and fractures that had healed. I never knew it was that bad. He never told me, and i never spotted it. I'm a useless mother. " she was crying.

"When we moved here, we thought it's a new start, everything will be fine now. But...we've only been here a short while and it's happening all over again!" She was sobbing uncontrollably .

I got up and walked around to her, picking her up and giving her a big hug, not caring if she got her snot and tears on me. I was crying too. Harry has gone through a lot of shit in his life. We are going to make it better! I promise Harry!

*****


	7. 7

Harry's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly. The lights are too bright! Why do they always have them so bloody bright. I squint.

"Harry!" I heard Louis shout in my ear.

" fuck off Louis! Don't make me deaf! " i say.

I hear him sigh and laugh. "Thank god you're awake!" He wrapped his arms around me.

" Ouch! Get off please, it hurts! "

"Sorry" he said and let go of me, i slumped back on the pillows.

"It's ok. Sorry i shouted. What happened?"

" you had a blood clot on your lung, they had to operate. "He said quietly.

" oh fuck! That's why it hurts so much. " i tried to sit up a bit, but it hurt too much. "Where's Mum?"

" she went home to shower and change, she should be back soon. Do you need anything? " 

"Yeah....i need to go home" i said sadly. I just want to get out of this place and hide away from everyone and everything. "When can i go home?" 

" Harry...you've been beaten badly and just had an operation, i think you'll be in a couple days at least! " he responded.

I couldn't help but cry. 

"Don't cry. Please." He went to hug me, but pulled away.

I saw, and opened my arms, wanting a hug.

He wrapped his arms gently around me and we hugged as i cried into his shoulder.

"Don't worry...you'll be home soon." I felt him kiss the top of my head. That's nice, i thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a wimp! No wonder people pick on me!"

He pulled away from me, took me by my shoulders and glared into my eyes. "Listen to me! You are not a wimp! And it's those people who have a problem, not you! You are amazing! They are worthless! They are sick in the head to do what they did! " he had tears in his eyes too. 

I didn't say anything, i just started crying my eyes out. Great! Now he's gonna run away cos...actually...yes i am a wimp!

"Shhhh....come on please don't. I'm sorry i upset you." He hugged me again.

I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.

\---

Louis' POV:

Harry had fallen asleep, crying in my arms. I laid him down and tucked him in. 

Anne returned ten minutes later, carrying two cups of tea and two sandwiches.

"Hi Louis. Everything ok? Has he woken up yet?"

" hi Anne. Yes he woke up. He was really upset. He wants to go home. He fell asleep crying. " She sat beside me.

"Oh i see. Why was he so upset?" She asked.

" he just said he was a wimp...and no wonder people picked on him " i replied looking down at my hands.

She looked sad. "I wish he didn't think like that. He's been like it for years. He has no self confidence. I think that he feels because of the bullies, that he has to hate himself too."

" But...he's so nice. How could anyone not like him. He doesn't do anything wrong! "

"I know, Louis. It breaks my heart."

We sat in silence eating our lunch, waiting for Harry to wake up again.

*****


	8. 8

Harry's POV:

Two days later, i was discharged from the hospital. I'm so relieved. I hate hospitals!

I'm not allowed back to school yet though. My injuries were severe. They caught the boys who did this to me, thanks to the library's CCTV.

They'd all been expelled, so when i go back, things should be better!

"Harry! Louis is here!" Mum shouts from the front door. She asks him in and he comes into the living room, finding me laying on the sofa, watching doctor who.

" Hey Harry...how you doing? " he asks as he plops himself down on the opposite sofa.

"Not too bad, bit of pain still..you know!?" I reply. " how's school? "

"Good actually. Now those idiots have gone, everyone seems happier! " he smiled.

"Glad some good came out of this then" i said looking down at my hands. Louis got up and sat on the floor next to me.

"I know it's hard, but try not to feel sad. Can i give you a hug?" 

I look at him and smile. "I'd like that."

So...he hugged me, and it was nice. 

"I have to go back to school on Monday. I...I don't want to go. I'm scared."

" I'll be there! And they won't be! I'll make sure you'll be ok Harry. " I cuddle closer to him. He makes me feel safe.

"I don't want to be a burden Louis."

" you'll never be that! You're my friend! Friends look out for each other. Ok? " he smiled.

"Ok. Sorry." 

I've always had confidence issues. Being bullied in the past obviously didn't help. I have anxiety and depression. I guess I'm a bit of a mess! I didn't realise i was crying...

"Harry? Don't cry babe!" Louis wiped my tears away. I sniffed. " shall i get your Mum? " i nodded.

Louis let me go, and a minute later came back with my Mum. 

"Harry love, what's wrong?" She said.

" I...I just feel so worthless! " i cried as she pulled me close to her.

"You are far from that my baby. You're tired and just getting over a bad thing. It will get better...i promise. I'm gonna get your pills ok?" I nodded. She gets up to get them.

" Here." She hands me my pills, which i take quickly. "Good boy!"

I start feeling sleepy, my pills do that, plus I'm still on painkillers.

"Louis. I think Harry needs to sleep." She says. He nods.

" I'll see you soon Harry. Take care. " he kissed the top of my head, i nod as my eyes close.

\---

Louis' POV:

I walk with Anne to their kitchen.

"Sorry Louis. He gets so tired on his pills." She says.

" I understand. What are the pills for? " i ask.

Harry has anxiety and depression. It gets quite bad. He's in and out of hospital. It's so sad, because he is such a lovely, caring boy. He'd do anything for anyone. I hate to see him upset and depressed. He doesn't deserve to be unhappy. "

I wipe a tear from my eye and sniff. 

"I'm so sorry Anne. I know I've only known him for a couple of weeks, but I've grown to really like him. I've told him I'll look out for him at school. I want us to be friends." Anne walked towards me and hugged me tightly.

" Thank you Louis! I need to check on him now. " 

"Of course. Tell him I'll see him soon. Bye Anne!" I said as i left their house.

On my way home, i stop and sit on a bench. I think about Harry and all the shit he's gone through. I cry. I let out my emotion. I'm going to be the best friend for him. I stop crying and compose myself, before walking back into my house. 

*****


	9. 9

Harry's POV:

Monday morning came around too quick.

I hardly slept last night, worrying about going back to school today.

I got myself up and dressed. I'm still in a lot of pain. I really don't want to go back there, but Mum says i have to.

"You'll be fine love!" She said as i picked at my cereal. " you have Louis to keep you company. He seems like such a nice boy." i nodded.

I sighed and pushed my bowl away, half full.

Louis came to collect me and we walked to the bus stop together. All the way to the bus stop my heart pounded. I'm feeling extremely anxious today. Louis notices my nervousness.

"Harry...it'll be ok. I'm with you." He said as the bus pulled up. We went upstairs and sat at the back with the others. I could feel eyes on me, so i just lowered my head. 

"Hi Harry! Good to see you back" Liam said. 

"Yeah. How you feeling? "Niall asked.

"Stick with us ok mate?" Zayn said.

I didn't say anything, just nodded and kept my head down. I could see Louis shrug to the others, and they chatted among themselves as we continued our short journey.

\---

It was lunchtime. Louis made me sit in the canteen, not the Library where i used to go. To be honest, I'd rather never see that place ever again. 

I didn't feel particularly hungry, so i just grabbed a small salad and an orange juice. I haven't had much of an appetite lately.

"Want a chip?" Niall offered. I shook my head. 

"Harry...you ok? You're very quiet. Please talk to us." Louis said.

I scanned the canteen, i knew everyone was talking about me, laughing at me, sniggering, pointing.

I didn't even hear Louis talking to me, all i could hear were THEM! 

"Harry!" Louis shook my arm, i turned to face him. I could feel my face was burning, my heart pounding, i was finding it hard to catch my breath. Louis looked worried.

"Harry! What's wrong?" he said loudly, trying to shake me out of whatever this is that I'm feeling.

The voices were getting louder, i covered my ears, i was sobbing, but my breath was hitched. 

"Harry! Look at me. Try to calm down! Follow me...breathe in....and out....in....and out!"

I couldn't understand him, the voices were screaming. I stood up and screamed......

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" 

I passed out.

\---

Louis' POV:

We were all in shock! Harry screamed then fell to the floor. His face was red and sweaty, his breathing was all over the place. 

Someone had called for an ambulance and the school nurse was soon by his side. Anne had also been called.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up lovey. Can you hear me?" The nurse asked, but there was no response.

"Everyone can you please leave the canteen. We need some room here!" A teacher yelled, and the room quickly emptied, leaving just me, Liam, Niall, Zayn, The nurse and a couple of teachers.

The nurse was tending to Harry, when his eyes started opening. Straight away, his panic returned. I knelt beside him and hugged him, trying to calm him down. 

"It's ok Harry. You're going to be ok" i soothed, not knowing if that was the truth.

He was shaking and crying. It was breaking my heart.

The teachers had told our friends to go. I saw their faces as they left, pale and shocked.

Two paramedics were soon by our side.

"Hi Harry! I'm Sue and this is James. How are you feeling?" Sue said as she took his pulse and blood pressure. He was still crying a bit and shaking.

He didn't reply, but just let them check him over. 

"His pulse rate is dropping, so that's good. Harry...do you have any medication for anxiety?" Harry nodded. " Ok. Did you take it today? " he shook his head. He had forgotten in his panic this morning. "Right. I'm going to give you something for that ok?" Sue said as she administered the medication. "I don't think a trip to hospital is needed, but he definitely needs to go home." James said, writing down his notes. 

Anne came crashing into canteen, nearly tripping over a chair. "Harry! Oh my god! Is he ok?" She was crying as she sat beside us.

The paramedics explained the situation, suggesting a doctors visit about his mental health, before they left for their next job.

"Oh god Harry! I'm sorry for making you come today! I'm sorry baby!" She hugged him.

"You'd better take him home." a teacher said. "Maybe keep him off the rest of the week?" She nodded and i helped her lift Harry up off the floor.

I collected Harry belongings and helped take him to Anne's car.

Once he was in the car, he rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Anne turned to me.

"Thank you for being with him Louis. I'm sure he'd like to see you soon. You're welcome over anytime!" She said as she took me in her arms for a hug.

" Let him know I'm here whenever he needs me. Bye Anne. " i waved as they left the car park.

I walked over to a nearby bench and sat for a while. I need to get myself together before i go back in to school. I was mentally exhausted, and i cant stop thinking about Harry.

*****


	10. 10

Anne's POV:

I don't know what to do! My poor baby boy has gone through so much. I feel like a bad parent for not helping him, or noticing what has happened.

I got him home from school just after lunch. He'd had a complete meltdown. I bought him home and we sat on the sofa for ages. Cuddling. I didn't want to let him go. 

I was hoping that when we moved here, it would be a fresh start. He'd make friends and be happy. He made friends, yes, but he also got the attention of the bullies.

Why'd they pick on him? Just because he's the new kid? They didn't even know him. Now they've made him into the shy, nervous, scared boy he was before we moved here...again!

"Mum!" Harry cried out, as he woke from his sleep. He was agitated.

"Shh it's ok love, I'm here!" I said, brushing my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

He snuggled closer to me, sniffing. 

"Love...we need to eat. Shall i make something or get a takeaway?" I asked him, I've been hearing his stomach rumbling for the last half an hour.

"Just...pasta." He whispered.

"Ok. Let me get up. It won't take long." I stood up and laid Harry down.

I went to the kitchen and stood by the sink, looking out of the window onto the garden.

I could see our cat, Molly, asleep on the grass.

Harry loves our cat. I walked outside and picked her up, and took her indoors. I placed her by Harry's lap and she immediately cuddled up to him, purring like crazy.

They looked so adorable.

I went back to the kitchen and put some pasta on to cook. I thought I'd just do it simple, so i can get back to Harry, so i just made it with a packet of Dolmio sauce.

"Harry! Dinner is ready!" I said as he sat up and i placed the plate on his lap. Poor Molly, the cat, had to move, she wasn't pleased.

He surprised me by eating all of it. He thanked me and yawned.

"You want to go to bed love?" I asked him. He nodded. He did look really tired. I took him up to his room, he got changed and into bed quickly. 

" goodnight my baby. If you need me just shout ok? " i said as i kissed his cheek. He smiled.

"Love you Mum!"

"Love you too baby! "

\----

2.48am...

I was woken up by screams. I jumped out of my bed and ran to Harry's room.

Harry was thrashing around in his bed, sheets tangled around him. He was screaming and crying. It was horrible!

"Harry!" I shouted as i ran over to him, grabbing his arms, trying to stop him jumping around so much. "Harry! It's Mum! Wake up love! It's ok. Please wake up." 

Harry's eyes shot open, the look of panic on his face was horrifying. "Harry! Calm down love please!" I was crying .

Harry's breathing was so quick, so i had to get him to slow down before he passed out.

"Harry calm down. Try and take slow deep breaths!" 

He did eventually calm down. His body was soaked from sweat. His sheets were wet too.

I managed to get him out of bed and to the bathroom. 

He told me he wanted to take a shower, so i put the water on for him and left a dry towel for him while i went and changed his sheets.

I didn't realise until i pulled the sheets off and caught a nasty smell, that he had wet the bed. His nightmare must've been really bad for him to do that!

There's no way I'm going to get the bed dried tonight, so i just put the sheets in the washing machine and went back to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and Harry called me inside.

He was sat on the closed toilet seat with the towel around him.

"S-Sorry!" He whispered.

I picked him up of the loo and hugged him. "It's ok love, don't worry! You'll have to sleep in the spare room tonight." I replied. He nodded.

I picked up some pyjamas and boxer shorts from his room and we walked to the spare room.

"Will you be alright now?" I asked. 

" I...I think so. " he whispered. 

"Good boy. I love you so much." I kissed his forehead and he settled down, as i left the room, leaving the door opened, slightly.

The rest of the night was peaceful.

*****


	11. 11

Harry's POV:

I just woke up with a terrible headache. I looked at my phone 6.15! I groaned and turned onto my stomach. Memories of yesterday came flooding back. Shit!

Deciding that i can't get back to sleep, thanks to my overactive brain, i got up and went to the bathroom. I took two painkillers for my headache and had a quick wee then switched on the shower. I stayed under the water for ten minutes. I got out, dried and dressed and headed downstairs. I sat on the sofa and switched on the tv, there wasn't much on so i just put BBC breakfast on, not even paying attention to it.

It was 9 am before Mum came down. I think last night wore her out, i feel guilty for that.

"Hello love." Mum said as she sat beside me. "how are you feeling? How long have you been up for?"

"Since about 6. Couldn't sleep. I'm...I'm sorry about last night." I felt my face go bright red and hot, even though she's my Mum, it's still embarrassing to wet your bed at my age.

"Harry...you've got no need to be worried or embarrassed about last night. It happens." She pulled me into a hug. Honestly, i wish i could hug her for the rest of my life.

"i was going to make you a doctor's appointment...are you ok with that? " 

I thought for a moment. "Yes. I don't want to keep feeling this way Mum." I tried not to cry, but I'm useless at that, so the tears started.

Mum got her phone out of her pocket and dialled a number. She made me an appointment for 11am, so we better get a move on.

\-----

"Harry Styles" the receptionist called my name, i got up with Mum and we headed to the doctor's room. Mum knocked and we went in. 

Doctor Adams is a nice young woman, I've never met her before.

"Hello Harry...Mrs Styles. Please sit down. How can i help?"

Mum told her all about my past. The bullying at my last school, my suicide attempt, moving house, new bullies, panic attacks, everything.

"Tell me how you're feeling right now Harry." Doctor Adams asked.

I can feel my heart beating faster as i began to speak.

"I...I feel sad."

"why sad?"

"They hate me!"

"who are they?"

"Everyone!"

"That's not true Harry!" Mum said.

Doctor Adams looked at her. "Please, let Harry answer." Mum nodded.

"what makes you think that Harry?" The doctor asked, taking notes in a large brown book.

"I hear them!"

"Who? What do they say?"

"Kids at school. They all talk about me!"

"saying what?" 

I sighed. "I don't know, they all talk at once, so i...i don't understand. But i know they're being horrible."

"what happened yesterday? Do you remember?"

I rubbed my forehead. "They were talking about me! I told you! They were being nasty. Calling me names. So i shouted at them!"

"so you did understand them?"

"No! Not all of them. some of them!"

"Ok...how did that make you feel?"

"Angry. Sad."

"you don't want to feel like that anymore?"

"No. I want...to be happy!" I was crying by now, feeling stupid.

"That's good. I'm going to try you on some new meds, you must make sure you take them. I want you to see me every month, and i think you definitely need to have some therapy, it should help you tremendously." i nodded, as did Mum. 

The doctor handed Mum various leaflets and appointment cards, we said goodbye and headed home.

\-----

By the time we got home, it was 1pm, we were both starving hungry, so Mum made us some chicken wraps, which were delicious. I started my new meds straight away. 

"Why don't you have a lie down love, you look tired." Mum said, i agreed and took myself up to the guest room bed.

I heard Mum in my room, assuming she's trying to clean my bed, my face flushed with embarrassment at the thought.

I fell asleep.

\-----

It was 4pm when i heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Come in" i said tiredly.

The door opened and in walked Louis. 

I sat up in the bed as he walked over to me.

"Hey Harry! How you doing?" He asked quietly.

I smiled. "Ok i guess. I'm sorry you've had to put up with me lately. I'm gonna get help."

Louis hugged me. 

"I got you something!" He said, as he passed me a bag. 

"Thank you!" I said as i opened it, looking inside, i smiled.

I pulled out my favourite sweets, a drawing pad with pencils, and a little teddy bear.

"Louis! Thank you! I love it!" I smiled. 

"Thought drawing could be therapeutic." 

"Yes...i can try!" 

"So, you saw the doctor? What did he say?"

"SHE said to see a therapist, changed my meds too. She was really nice. I'm gonna get better Louis. Will you help me too?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Of course Harry! I'd do anything to make you happy!"

*****


	12. 12

A week later...

Harry's POV:

A week since I had a meltdown at school. I've been home for the last week. My body needed time to fix itself. My meds seem to be working, but they're making me so tired. I think I've been asleep more than I've been awake in the last week. 

"Harry...can I come in?" Mum asks as she knocks lightly on my door. I hum a 'yes' and the door opens.

Mum walks in with a tray.

"You need to eat, so you can take your meds love." She says as she puts the tray on my bed.

I look at the food she's bought me...a cheese and pickle sandwich, some crisps, a banana and a mug of tea. Just what I fancied. "Thank you Mum." 

"You're welcome, try and eat it all ok? Don't forget to take your pills. Is Louis coming over after school? She asks as I take a bite of the sandwich.

"Is it ok if he does?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course! He's welcome anytime." She smiled. "I'm downstairs if you want anything." 

"Ok. Thanks for the food Mum!"

I finished eating and took my meds. One of the pills I take makes me feel nauseous. I've never been sick on them, just get the feeling. I hate it. 

I soon feel exhausted and fall asleep.

\-----

"Harry! Harry! Come on sleepy head. You have a visitor, don't be rude!" 

I moaned and turned over, opened my eyes and saw Louis grinning right in my face.

"What the hell Lou! Get out of my face will ya!" He laughed at me and moved away slightly.

"How are ya? You look tired." He said as I sat up against my headboard.

"Tired! Yes you're right. I can't seem to keep my eyes open" I yawned.

"Maybe you should see your doctor, maybe they could change your meds. You can't spend your life asleep...cos then I'd never see you!" He leaned over and tickled me, making me giggle like a little girl.

"Stop it Lou!" I laughed, swatting his hand away. "Anyway...how are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm great thanks. Me and the boys miss you at school though. Do you...do you think you'll come back soon?"

I frowned at the thought. "I don't know Lou. I'm too tired right now. Think I'd rather never go back to school ever again to be honest!" Louis looked sad.

"I just want you to be happy!" Louis said. I smiled.

"Anyway...you done any drawing yet?" 

"No...not yet...I should do."

"Draw me!"

"What!"

"Draw me! Go on. See if you can make me look pretty!" Louis smiled, showing all the perfectly white teeth.

"Ok then. You gonna pose? Just your face or whole body?"

"Just my face...for now!"

I got up and got my drawing book and pencils from my desk and got back into my bed. Louis was sat in front of me.

"Right...now do a normal face!" 

"What the fuck is a normal face? You saying my face isn't normal?" He pretended to be offended.

I burst out laughing.

"I mean...no silly faces or anything!"

"Oh...so now you think my face is silly!"

I shoved him and he fell off the bed with a thud! By now I was in hysterics. I haven't laughed so much in years. All thanks to Louis. 

"Shit Harry! Help me up, I think you broke my arm!" 

I crawled out of bed holding my stomach from laughing so much, happy tears falling and held my hand out.

Louis grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor with him. He flipped me over and leapt on me, straddling me, holding my arms by my sides, and started tickling me.

That was it! I was crying with laughter again. I was laughing so much, it was hurting me and I couldn't breathe properly.

"Lou! Stop! Please! Lou! I can't breathe! I giggled. "Stop please!" I tried shoving him off, but I couldn't move. 

Louis was laughing too, he looks gorgeous when he laughs. Did I just say that? Shit!

Louis gave up and moved off of me and we both got up off the floor, still laughing.

"Oh my god Louis, thought I was gonna die!"

"Please don't do that!" He smiled. "It's so good to see you laugh."

I blushed. I got my breath back and settled down with my book and pencil. 

"Can we start now!" I smiled.

Louis nodded and sat still, he put on a 'normal' face and I started drawing.

I studied Louis face. He has amazing eyes. A cute nose. His hair is amazing. Beautiful teeth. He is just gorgeous. If I was a girl, I'd definitely want to be with him.

We sat in a perfect silence while I drew him. After an hour or so, I had finished.

"Let's have a look then!" Louis said excitedly.

I handed him my book and he gasped.

"Harry! This is... it's amazing! My god you're great at drawing. It's just like me!" He stared at the picture for ages, smiling the whole time.

"You like it then?" I smiled.

"Like it? I bloody love it! It's the best thing I've ever seen!" He was so happy.

"You can have it if you want?"

"I'd love to. Thank you Harry." He pulled me into a hug. I felt so happy right now.

"You definitely need to draw more. I saw how happy it's made you!" He told me.

"I think I will...thank you for suggesting it Lou! I've had a really good time tonight." I said trying not to yawn.

"You're tired. I should get home now. Can I come over tomorrow after school?"

"Of course... Mum said you're welcome anytime."

"Great!" He said as he stood up and gave me another quick hug. " We'll see you then. Night Harry!" 

"Goodnight Lou!" 

He left my room, closing my door quietly, leaving me so tired, that I fell asleep within minutes.

*****


	13. 13

Louis' POV:

I ran home and crashed through the front door, out of breath. Mum was in the kitchen making supper.

"Louis! What the hell is wrong?" She looked worried.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong!" I panted. "Look at this!" I pulled out Harry's drawing from my bag, and unrolled it. I held it up and Mum gasped.

"My God! Louis! This is amazing... Did Harry draw this?" She studied the drawing, smiling.

"Yes! It's wonderful isn't it? He's so good at drawing. I mean...it looks like a photo doesn't it?" I said.

"Yes... it's beautiful. Louis...could I get a nice frame and hang it up? It's too good not to. Please?" She practically begged. I grinned.

"Of course!" I just can't stop smiling.

"Put it somewhere safe, I'll get a frame tomorrow. It'll be on the wall by the time you get home from school." She said as she went back to cooking supper.

_____

We sat in the kitchen, eating the wonderful meal Mum cooked.

"So... how's Harry doing now?" Mum asked me causiously.

I put my fork down on the table. "He seemed good today. Happier. Tired though. He doesn't want to go back to school. I think he's still scared, but those boys have been expelled." I frowned.

"He needs time. He's been through a lot." 

"Yeah. He starts therapy soon. Hope that helps. He's too nice to be unhappy." 

_____

The next day...

I got off the bus and ran the short distance home, crashing through my front door again, making Mum jump.

"Louis! For god sake, quieten down!"

"Sorry Mum I was just excited to get home...where is it then?" I jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas day. Mum laughed.

"Over here." We went into the living room, and there, taking pride of place above the fireplace, was Harry's drawing, in a beautiful gold frame with flowers around it. It looked amazing. 

"Wow! It's lovely Mum, thank you!" I was overwhelmed. I sat on the sofa and stared at it for ages.

"Are you going to Harry's soon? I made him some cookies, can you give them to him? As a thank you. Tell him i love his drawing." I got up and gave Mum a hug, she's such a wonderful caring woman. 

"Sure... I'll just get changed." I ran up to my room and got out of my school clothes, changing into something more comfortable.

"Right, see you later Mum. Love you!" I called as I picked up the box of cookies and left our house.

I got to Harry's ten minutes later, and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps, then the door opened.

"Hi Louis, nice to see you. Come in love." Anne said. "Harry's in his room. He's not had a good day I'm afraid. I'm taking him to the doctor's tomorrow. His meds are making him sick and so tired. I'm not sure if he's awake, but you can go up." She said sadly.

"Oh no." I replied. "Mum made these cookies for him, maybe I should leave them here?"

"That's lovely. Tell her I said thank you." She said, I nodded and headed up the short staircase.

I got to Harry's room and knocked gently. He didn't answer, so I just went in. He was asleep.

I sat down on the blue chair that was in the corner of his room and scrolled through Twitter.

I'd been sat there for a while, when Harry turned over and groaned. 

"Harry." I whispered, as I moved closer to his bed. "Harry." He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hey how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sick. I don't like being sick Lou!" He moaned.

"I know. Don't think anyone does. Oh can I show you something?" I asked excitedly. He nodded and tried sitting up.

"Look! Mum bought a new frame for your drawing. She said it's a beautiful picture and it deserved to be in a beautiful frame." I showed him my phone.

"Wow! That's beautiful. Above your fireplace?" He was beaming, despite him feeling sick.

"Yep...pride of place Mum said. Oh and she's made you some cookies as a thank you. I've left them downstairs."

"Say thanks to your Mum please." 

"Will do." I smiled.

We sat chatting about football and nonsense for a while when I noticed Harry hadn't spoken for a while.

"Are you ok Harry. Do you need to sleep...cos I can go?"

He shook his head, suddenly looking quite pale. I sensed what was happening, so I grabbed a bucket his Mum had left beside his bed and put it front of him. 

"I don't wanna..." Harry started saying but was cut off by him gagging. He did that a couple of times, before he vomited. It wasn't much, I'm assuming he'd been sick quite a bit before, but the dry heaving he did after, had worn him out. Poor boy. 

After making sure he was alright, we said our goodbyes, and I left him to sleep, as I walked back downstairs.

"Anne... Harry's been sick. He's asleep now, sorry but I have to get going now." I felt guilty for leaving.

"Oh dear. Thanks for visiting him Louis. See you tomorrow?"

"If that's ok?"

"Course it is love. I better check on Harry. Goodnight Louis."

"Night Anne." I said as I left their house to get home for supper.

I hope Harry feels better tomorrow.

*****


	14. 14

Harry's POV:

So here I am...on the bathroom floor at 3.30am. 

I'm trying to be quiet as I throw up in the toilet. I don't want to wake Mum up. She's been so tired lately.

Another wave hits me and I heave into the toilet. Mum has made me a doctor's appointment for today, to talk about my sickness. Thank God. I can't keep doing this!

I think I'm done, so I get up slowly, quickly rinsing my mouth and washing my hands, before getting back into bed. I soon fall asleep. 

_____

"Harry love!" I'm woken up by Mum gently tapping my shoulder. "You need to get up, we have to leave in half an hour." 

I sit up and yawn. "Ok Mum."

"How did you sleep?"

"Not great...was sick again." I said frowning.

"Well, hopefully the doctor will sort you out. Up you get. I'll make you some breakfast." She kissed my forehead and left my room.

Once I'd had a wee and a shower, and got dressed, I made my way down to the kitchen. I gave Mum a hug.

"Oh that's nice. Thank you honey." Mum smiled.

We sat and ate our breakfast, then left for town.

_____

"Harry Styles." The receptionist called. We got up and headed to the doctor's room at the end of a hall.

"Harry... Mrs Styles...please come in." The doctor said. "How can I help?" He smiled.

Mum looked at me urging me to speak for myself.

"I've been feeling really tired, and I keep feeling nauseous and being sick." 

"Oh, that's not good, let's see." He said looking through my notes on his computer screen. "Has this been since you started on your new medication?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Right...well let's change it, see if that helps. Sometimes it can take a while to get it right. I'll give you a new prescription, you can start on it tomorrow. Is there anything else Harry? How are you feeling now?"

"I've been ok, I think, I've started drawing, makes me feel happy."

"Well that's good. I see you're starting therapy on Friday?"

"Yes." I replied.

"I hope it helps you. Come back if the meds still make you ill, ok?"

Mum and I both nodded and said our goodbyes. We headed straight the chemist and got my new meds.

_____

We arrived home, and had a quick lunch, before I had to take a nap. I went to my bedroom. My phone pinged as a message came through. I was excited as I thought it would be Louis texting me as it's lunch time at school, but it wasn't.

Unknown: Hey loser. Don't think you've got away with what you did. I'm gonna getcha! Be warned!

What the hell. Who was that and how did they get my number? What did they mean? I'm worried.

I couldn't take a nap. My head was spinning. Wondering who that was. I felt sick.

Do I tell someone?

Louis! 

I quickly dialled his number, he answered quickly.

"Hi Harry! How'd the doctor's go" he asked.

"Lou... I'm scared!" I whispered.

"Shit! Please don't say you have an incurable illness!" He sounded very concerned.

"No! Listen...I had a text. It said don't think you've got away with what you did. I'm gonna getcha, be warned!" I started crying.

"Harry! Are you ok? Calm down please. Do you want me to come over now?"

"N-No wait t-til after s-school" I stuttered through my tears.

"Is your Mum there? Go to her til I get there please. Show her the text. Will you do that?" 

"Y-Yes. Thanks Lou." I sniffed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" 

"Ok Louis."

He hung up, and I buried my head in my hands. I was shaking. My phone pinged again. I was too scared to look, but I forced myself.

Unknown: you pathetic little cry baby! Do u have any friends? I doubt it. Who'd wanna b friends with a sad curly little shit like u? Everyone wishes u were dead. Do us all a favour and kill yourself!!

I threw my phone on the floor and ran to the bathroom, throwing up again, though this time it was through fear. I vomited for a good ten minutes, sweat pouring down my face.

I picked myself up. I was shaking so bad, and felt so dizzy. I picked my phone up and started walking downstairs. I had a few steps left when Mum appeared. 

She took one look at me and gasped, just as everything went black and I fell down the last steps.

_____

I opened my eyes slowly. I have a thumping headache and my wrist hurts. I look down and see it's in plaster....how?

"Hi Harry love." Mum whispers. I look to my left and Mum is sitting next to my bed, but... it's not MY bed. I look around and realise I'm in hospital.

"Why am I here?" I ask quietly.

Mum wipes away a tear. "You fainted at home, fell down a few stairs. You broke your wrist, got a concussion love." She said as she moved my hair from my eyes.

"Fuck!" 

"Harry! Language!"

"Sorry Mum. Can I go home?" 

"We're just waiting for the doctor to check you over. You had me so worried." 

I looked down at my cast. "I'm sorry Mum."

The doctor came in and did some checks, signing me out, telling me to take it easy.

_____

I'd been home about half an hour. I was laying on the sofa watching cartoons when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi Louis come in love." I heard Mum say.

"Thanks Anne. Nice to see you." He's always so polite!

He rushed over to me, and stopped dead in front of me.

"Harry! What the hell happened to you!" He saw my bruised face and cast.

He sat on the floor next to me. "I fainted and fell downstairs."

"Shit! Where's your phone?"

"Why do you want my phone?" I asked, confused.

"I wanna see the text. Show me!" 

"What texts Lou?"

"God! You can't remember. Can I see your phone...please?"

I handed him my phone wondering why he wanted to see it so desperately.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Fuck!" I heard him say.

"Louis! Language!"

"Sorry Anne, but I need to show you this." I could hear them talking. What is going on?

*****


	15. 15

Louis' POV:

"Come outside a minute, please!" I whispered to Anne as i walked towards the back door. She followed me.

"Louis...what's going on?" She sounded worried.

" Harry's had texts...look! " i gave her his phone and she looked at the screen, frowning. 

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. 

"Who sent these? This is awful. Oh my god, my poor boy!" She was trying hard not to cry.

" we don't know. It's an unknown number. We should call the police! "

Anne kept staring at the phone, re-reading the messages.

The phone pinged in her hand as another message came through.

Unknown: have u done it yet curly? I hope so! U don't deserve to live. I should've killed u when i had the chance. Go on...fuckin slit your wrists!!!

Anne dropped the phone on the ground and burst into tears. I picked it up and read the message. I felt sick! 

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" I said as i walked back inside. I looked in on Harry and saw he was asleep. So i got my phone and dialled 999.

_____

Anne and I were sat at the kitchen table when there was a knock at the front door. I got up and opened it. There was a policeman and a man in a suit. I let them in and showed them into the kitchen where they introduced themselves as PC Taylor and DCI Cordon. 

Anne was too distraught to speak so i told them everything.

"...and you think the person that sent these messages is one of the boys who attacked Harry at school?" The DCI asked.

" Yes...I'm sure of it. He was bullied on his first day at our school, and this boy was the ringleader when he was attacked. I bet my life on it that it's him. "

"Is it possible to speak to Harry now?"

Anne nodded. "He's not well...follow me please." She said, we followed her and sat down in the living room.

Harry had just woken up, and was surprised to see two strangers looking at him. He sat up, bewildered.

"Harry love..." Anne said as she sat next to him and took his hand in hers, " ...the police want to ask you about the texts. "

He looked confused. "W-what texts?" 

"He has concussion. He doesn't remember. Can i show him?" I asked.

The policeman nodded and i handed him the phone.

He took a few minutes to read them a few times. I saw tears falling from his eyes, and he sniffed.

"W-what did I do?" He cried. That broke my heart. Harry hasn't ever done anything to deserve crap like this.

"Nothing darling! You've done nothing." Anne pulled him into a cuddle. I tried to hide my own tears.

" can i have the name of this boy? " the DCI asked.

"Ashton Irwin." I said wiping my tears. " please get him! "

"We'll be right on it. We need to keep the phone as evidence. Thank you. We'll see ourselves out." 

As soon as they left we all broke down. This was going to be a big setback for Harry. 

_____

Harry fell asleep shortly after, so after a quick chat with Anne about todays events, i went home.

I got home and ran straight to my Mum. 

"Louis! What's wrong?"

We sat down and i explained everything that's happened.

"Oh my god! That poor boy! Why would somebody do that?" 

"He's sick in the head Mum! I hope they find him and lock him up. If i ever see him....I'll kill him!!" I was shaking.

" Louis! I know you're feeling angry, but please don't talk like that! "

"Sorry Mum. He's my friend and I'd do anything for him."

" I know love...i know! "

_____

Anne's POV:

Harry hasn't left my side since the police left. If he's not been asleep, then he's crying. I've tried talking to him, trying to reassure him, but it's like he's not listening.

A phone pings, and i panic thinking it's another nasty message on Harry's phone, before i realise his phone is with the police, and it's actually my phone pinging. I reach over to the coffee table and pick it up.

Louis: Hi Anne. It's Louis' Mum, Jay. Sorry to bother you. Just wanted to see if you and Harry are ok? Louis told me, i hope you don't mind.x

I read the message, thinking how nice it was of her to think of us.

Me: hi Jay. Thank you for asking. We're not too good. I'm so worried about Harry. He hasn't spoken since the police left. X

There was a pause of around two minutes, before i received another message.

Louis: I'm so sorry. From what Lou tells me, Harry is a lovely boy. He never stops talking about him.x

Me: really? I'm so glad he has Louis as a friend, he's lovely. Tell him I'm so thankful for everything he's done for Harry.x

Louis: of course! Sorry i need to go now, hope we can talk again? Take care, both of you xxx

Me: I'd like that. Thank you Jay. You too. Xx

Jay seems really nice, just like Louis. Maybe we could be friends too?

*****


	16. 16

It was 2pm. Harry had been quiet all day. He still had a headache from the concussion, and was feeling miserable. Plus his plastered wrist was just annoying.

There was a loud knock at the door, Anne got up and opened it, seeing the two same policemen that visited before.

"Oh has something happened,?" Anne asked, showing them inside.

"Yes...we've caught Ashton Irwin. He's at the station now. Thought you should know. He had sent more texts after we took Harry's phone. We have plenty of evidence to charge him. How is Harry?" The DCI asked, looking around for the boy.

"Not too good. He's very quiet. I'll tell him the news. Thank you." Anne replied as she showed the men out.

*****

Harry was laying on his bed, watching TV, when his Mum knocked on his door.

"Come in" Harry said quietly.

Anne opened the door and went in, sitting on his bed.

"You ok love? I have some good news!" 

Harry sat up a bit.

"The police have got Ashton, he's at the police station now."

Harry let out the breath he'd been holding.

Anne hugged him, and she felt his body relax a bit. He'd been so tense for a long, long time.

"Let's hope he gets a good punishment for what he's put you through."

Harry nodded and wiped some tears away. "Love you Mum." He whispered as he held her tight.

"Love you too my darling. How about we go downstairs now." They both got up and went down. 

"You know you can talk to me, if you ever have any problems or anything. Please don't bottle things up." She said as she held Harry's hand.

"Ok. I promise." He sniffed. 

They sat the rest of the afternoon, watching movies on Netflix and eating junk food.

Anne was happy that this was over, all she wants is for her baby boy to be happy.

*****

HARRY'S POV:

I've been sitting in my garden for about an hour, with my drawing book and pencils.

My cat, Molly, has been curled up in a flower bed. She looks too cute, so...I decided I'd draw a picture of her. 

I'd nearly finished drawing, when I hear a cheery voice.

"Harry!!" It's Louis.

He scared Molly, who nearly jumped out of her fur, she ran across the garden into the kitchen. I sighed.

"Lou! I was drawing her and you scared her off!"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Anyway...you alright?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah. I'm ok. The new meds are much better. I'm not feeling so tired or sick now!"

"Well... that's great news H! Let's see the drawing then!" He said as he pulled my book off of my lap.

"Wow. Harry, honestly mate, you should do this professionally." He said as he looked amazed.

"Nah! I'm not that good!" 

"Are you kidding me! I've never seen such good drawings before. You really should do it. You could make a fortune."

"I only do it as therapy Lou!"

"Well...I think you're amazing!"

I felt my face heat up.

"Thanks Lou. It's nice to hear that!"

"So...therapy tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Yep. Hoping it helps. Though I do feel better knowing 'he' is in trouble now!"

"Yeah....hope that scumbag gets thrown in prison. Sick bastard!" 

I didn't say anything, just twirled my pencil in my hand.

"Sorry... I'll change the subject."

"Thanks!" I whispered.

We sat and played on my Xbox for an hour or so, when I started yawning.

Louis laughed.

"You tired H? Thought you got over the tiredness now?"

"Yeah, but you're boring me!" I laughed, he pushed me backwards on the bed. 

"Charming!! I'll go then shall I?" He said as he got up off my bed.

"No! Don't! I was joking!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

"Ok. Ok. I'll stay. You lay down and have a nap!" He said quietly.

*****

I woke up a while later and felt a heavy weight across my chest.

I looked down and saw Louis asleep next to me, with his arm sprawled across my stomach. 

He looked so cute, I smiled. 

He hummed and opened his eyes, looking up at me.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" He said startled as he jumped up.

"No. Don't go. It was nice!" I said.

He looked at me for a few seconds, before laying back down. I turned to face him and tucked my head into his chest. He put an arm around me, and we laid in silence.

This was perfect.

*****


	17. 17

HARRY'S POV:

"Louis! Louis! Wake up!"

Louis moaned but didn't move.

"Please Lou, I need to get up. I need a wee!" I grunted as I tried to move his arm off of me, it's like a tonne weight.

"Louis I swear I'm gonna wee on you if you don't move!" Louis quickly moved his arm and I leapt out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, just getting to the toilet in time before my bladder exploded.

Once I was done, I wandered back to my bed and got back in. Louis was awake, laying there smiling at me.

"Sorry Harry!" He laughed. "Did you make it on time?"

"Only just!"

"What's the time?" He asked, I grabbed my phone and had a quick look. It was 11pm. Shit! 

"Damn. I better get going!" He jumped up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Can't you stay? It's pretty late. Please?" I virtually begged.

He thought for a moment.

"Let me ring Mum, see what she says." 

"Ok." 

He phoned his Mum and she said it was fine. I love Jay, she's lovely.

We both got back into bed and snuggled under my duvet. 

"Thank you" I said.

"What for?" 

"For staying, for being so good to me, for being my best friend, despite everything." I whispered, feeling very tired.

"It's ok Harry. I'll always be here for you." He kissed my forehead, sending a blush straight to my face.

We closed our eyes and fell asleep.

\-----

I was woken up at 3.10, Louis had got up to use the toilet, and he wasn't quiet about it.

He came back to bed and laid back down.

"Better?" I asked, sleepily.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to wake you up!"

"It's ok, don't worry." I shivered as Louis had came back cold and him laying next to me made me feel it.

"Come here, you're shivering." He said, pulling me closer, wrapping an arm around me. " This ok?"

I nodded and snuggled closer.

"You're very cuddly aren't you? He moved down the bed a bit so we were face to face.

It was dark, so I couldn't see him, but I could feel his warm breaths on my cheek.

I could feel tears in my eyes, but I was trying so hard not to let them slip from them. I started sniffing. 

"Harry? Are you ok?" 

I sniffed again, but now I couldn't stop my tears.

"Harry... what's wrong?"

I broke down sobbing just then.

His face was so close now and I felt his lips on mine. He kissed me, ever so gently, a few little pecks, but it felt so nice.

He stopped, and wiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Harry?"

"I... I'm sorry. It's just..."

"Yes?"

"I'm just relieved."

"How?"

"Ashton's been caught...and now you're here. I'm happy!" 

"Oh Harry I'll always be here for you. Can I...can I kiss you again?"

I nodded as he bought our lips together again.

Once again, it was slow, gentle and caring. I've never been kissed before. It wasn't how I thought it would be: all tongues, teeth and saliva...this was perfect, and it's with Louis!

"Are you ok now?" He asked me.

"Yes...yes, I think so."

"Good. Let's sleep then."

I nodded, and fell asleep, feeling happy.

\-----

The next morning, I woke up finding Louis missing. I sat up and stretched. Suddenly I remembered the kisses and smiled, my face flushing. Then I thought...'what if Louis regretted it, that's why he's gone?'

I started panicking and jumped out of bed. I raced to the bathroom, he wasn't in there, I ran downstairs, not in the living room, into the kitchen ... He's there with Mum! I sighed in relief.

"Morning love! You could've at least put your dressing gown on!" She laughed.

I didn't even realise I was only in my boxers. Embarrassed, I quickly turned around, ran up to my room and got dressed, before going back down.

"AHH... That's better!" Mum said.

I blushed. Louis was smirking.

"Morning Harry!" He smiled.

"Hi Louis." I sat down and helped myself to the mug of tea and toast that Mum had made me.

"So...therapy today. How you feeling about that?" Mum asked.

I'd forgotten about that.

"Ok. I guess. We'll see after."

"Well. Thanks for letting me stay, and the breakfast, I better get going. Hope today goes ok Harry." Louis said.

I smiled at him. "Thank you Lou. I'll call you later!"

I hugged him and he left.

"So.... how's things going with Louis?" Mum smiled. She knows.

"It's going ok. You know I fancy him, I'm guessing?"

She kissed the top of my head. "Yes love. I know. He's a lovely boy, just be careful, you've had enough bad things happen."

"We'll be ok Mum. I promise." 

"I hope so. Let's get ready to go shall we?"

I nodded and we left the house and got into the car for our half hour journey.

*****


	18. 18

Harry's POV: 

Walking into the building behind my Mum, I've been dreading this, but if it's gonna help then I'll do it. It's just the thought of speaking about my shitty life! 

Mum signs me in and we sit and wait for my name to be called.

"Just let it all out Harry. Getting things off your chest will help. If you need to talk to me later about it, please do. Don't bottle things up. Ok?" Mum said.

I nodded. "Yes Mum. Love you." 

"Love you too my baby boy!" She kissed my cheek just as my name was called.

I smiled back at her as I followed the therapist into her room.

She motioned for me to sit down, I did. I was expecting a long leather couch, like you see on TV shows, but this just just a normal fabric covered chair, nothing special... 'just like me!' I thought.

"Hello Harry. My name's doctor Eleanor Calder, you can call me Eleanor." I stood up and shook her hand, Mum taught me to be a gentleman.

"Now.... I've got your notes here." She said as she scanned her laptop. "How are you doing?"

I fiddle with my rings, a nervous habit, "better, I guess."

"Can you tell me, has anything made you sad lately?"

I thought for a moment.

"Not since the texts and my accident, no." 

"They caught the person that sent them, I see?"

"Yes. That's a relief!"

"Good! How have you been feeling since that happened?"

"Better. I still think about it all. I can't stop it."

"Any particular part of it that you think about?" 

I feel my heart rate get slightly faster. I don't want to have a panic attack here!

"All of it, but....the...attack mainly. I've never been so scared!" I felt my hands shake a bit so put them together.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath. I was feeling a bit light-headed.

"I was in the library. I always had my lunch there, as it's quiet, I don't like noise. These boys...came in, and I tried to get away...I really did. I was scared. I didn't move quickly enough.

They pulled me up onto a chair and...." I wiped sweat off my forehead.

"It's ok, you're doing well!" Eleanor said.

I took another deep breath and continued..."they tied me to it. I... I couldn't move. Then ..." I felt the tears come. "...they took it in turns to hit, punch and kick me. One of them had a knife. I thought...." I was choking on my words now. "....they were gonna kill me!" I burst into tears.

Eleanor got up from her seat and came around to me, handing me a box of tissues. I took a couple and wiped my runny nose and eyes.

She knelt beside me.

"Harry. I'm sorry to get you upset again. But believe me, talking about it will help." I nodded.

"Do you want to carry on, or wait til the next session?" She asked. She was nice. I like her.

"I.. I wanna go please." I whispered.

"Ok. I'll just bring your Mum in." She left the room to get my Mum, they returned a minute later, Mum looking worried as she saw my red eyes and snotty nose.

She sat beside me and put her arm around me.

"Anne... we've made a start. Harry told me about his attack, not surprisingly, he got a bit upset, so we're leaving it today. Talking about it will help him. I'll give you some info about things you can both do at home to help. But please, please keep him coming to therapy. I know what I'm doing." She smiled.

"Thank you very much. I'll make sure to do everything I can. We just want him happy again." Mum said as we got up. We both shook Eleanor's hand and left to go back to the car.

*****

We got in the car, and I sighed. My head is aching now, always does when I'm stressed or been crying. I just need to get home and cuddle my Mum.

"Let's go home love, think you need Mum hugs!" She read my mind. I nodded and wiped my eyes. I feel so mentally exhausted and this was only day one of therapy!

We arrived home and went indoors. I went upstairs and changed into my comfy lounging about clothes while Mum made us hot chocolate and a sandwich.

I came back down to find her already on the sofa, trying to find something to watch on Netflix.

I sat next to her, and she gave me the remote control." You choose, love!"

I flicked through a bit, before settling on the notebook.

I cuddled up with Mum as she wrapped a blanket around us. I love my Mum so much.

We ate our sandwiches, drank our chocolate, watched the film, talked for a while about how I was doing, and then I fell asleep, I couldn't stay awake. I felt Mum kiss the top of my head as I drifted off.

*****


	19. 19

HARRYS POV:

I'm sitting in my back garden, with my sketch pad that Louis bought for me. 

We have a lovely old apple tree at the bottom of the garden, full of juicy fruit ready for picking. So, that's what I decided to draw.

I love our garden. I sit out here a lot. Sometimes I lay on the grass and look up at the blue sky, or watch the clouds float by. I close my eyes and listen to birds singing, or the occasional aeroplane flying over.

"Boo!" I jump.

"Louis! For fucks sake! You're gonna kill me doing that!" I yell, as he laughs and sits next to me.

"Sorry mate! What ya drawing?" He asks, so I show him the pad.

He takes it out of my hand. "Wow! Harry this is amazing, so much detail. I still say you should take this up at school!" 

I frown. "I'm not sure if I'm going back to school."

Louis looked at me, with a shocked expression. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go back, Lou. Everyone hates me."

Louis put his hand on my arm. "That's not true."

I laughed. "Tell me who doesn't hate me then."

"Niall, Liam and Zayn! And me"

"Ooh four people. Whoopee!"

"There's other people too. They were just a few morons who didn't like you, Harry. Don't think it's everyone. I'm being honest. You're new, you just need to get more involved and everyone will be begging to be your friend "

"I doubt that would happen, but as you're so convincing, I'll give it a go." 

Louis smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Great! I'd miss you if you didn't go back."

I blushed. "Really?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned.

"So...fancy a drink?" I asked as I put my pad down on the grass, and stood up.

"I fancy you!" He winked up at me. I felt my heart flutter. 

"Um...yeah...um...so...drink?" I stuttered. He giggled as he stood up and followed me into the kitchen. "Is squash ok?"

"Squash sounds wonderful." He laughs as he stands in front of me, squashing me between him and the kitchen counter.

"Louis!" I look down at him. He's a few inches shorter than me, cute. 

"Can I kiss you first?" He asks sweetly.

How can I resist such an invitation. I nod.

He goes up on his tip toes as I bend down and our lips meet.

It's a nice kiss. Gentle, soft and sweet. It's just what I need right now. I've never been kissed before Louis kissed me. He smells delicious, he's beautiful, and so caring. He'd make a wonderful boyfriend.

Boyfriend?

"Hey...what ya thinking about love?" He asks, I didn't even realise we'd stopped kissing.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'll get the drinks." I turned and got two glasses out of the cupboard, filling them with cool summer fruits squash from the fridge. I handed him his glass and we went back into the garden.

We sat down on the grass. My cat, Molly, appeared from under a bush and circled us, before sitting by my leg.

"Aww...cute cat. What's it called?" He asked, as he stroked her.

"She's called Molly. She a soppy fluffball, aren't you baby?" 

Molly meowed and started purring as Louis rubbed her belly.

"She's adorable. Wish I had a cat. We're not allowed pets." He said, sadly.

"Oh... why is that?"

"I have younger sisters. We had a hamster, that they used to torment, so Mum says no more pets til they can look after them properly."

"That's a shame. I'd be lost without Molly. She calms me down when I get anxious. I love her so much."

Louis smiled at me. "You can always call me, if you ever feel anxious. My phone is always on. Day or night. I mean it." 

He's so lovely. 

"Thank you Louis. You may regret saying that though. I get anxious a lot!"

"I don't mind. If it means that I'm helping you, and you're calming down, then I don't care if you call me at 3am and keep me on the phone til daybreak."

I feel my heart melting.

"I appreciate that. You're such a lovely person."

He leant forward and kissed me again. His kisses are so good. He makes me feel like I'm floating on a cloud. Like I don't have a care in the world. 

The kiss broke and our foreheads touched as we smiled at each other.

"Harry?"

"Yes Lou?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I know we haven't known each other for long...but would you like to be my boyfriend?"

I smiled like a crazy man, which made him smile too.

"Are you kidding? I'd be honoured."

"YES!" he yelled out. He stood up and ran around the garden three times, making me laugh so hard.

He finally stopped, and sat back down, panting.

"You're crazy Lou!"

"Crazy for you!" He replied.

He hugged me, and we kissed some more.

I feel so bloody happy right now.

Please don't let this feeling end.


	20. 20

I woke up not feeling quite right.

I managed to crawl out of my bed and have a quick shower, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning darling. Sleep well?" Mum asked as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi." I replied, putting my elbows on the table, my head in my hands.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mum asked.

"I don't feel that good. Can I stay home today?" I asked, pushing away the toast she'd placed in front of me.

"You have a test today, you need to go. Maybe ask if you can leave straight after that? You can't miss it." She replied as she felt my forehead. "You don't feel hot. Try and eat something, should make you feel better."

I nodded and pulled the plate back towards me, taking a slice of toast and nibbling on it.

I had to force it down, as I really didn't want to eat it. I groaned.

"You'll feel better soon. Don't be late for the bus." Mum said, not giving me much sympathy.

I sighed as I put my coat and shoes on, I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Mum.

I dawdled down the street to the bus stop and waited.

The bus arrived two minutes later and I hopped on, going to the top deck.

I saw my friends hogging the whole of the back seats and took my seat.

"Alright Hazza?" Louis asked me as I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

I hummed my response.

"What's wrong love? You're very quiet."

"Don't feel great. Mum wouldn't let me stay home cos of the test." I grumbled.

"Oh." Louis said as he wrapped an arm around me. "How bad do you feel?"

"I don't know...I just feel weird. I can't explain it."

Louis looked concerned. 

The bus pulled up outside our school and we all got off. 

We headed straight to the hall for our test. 

I know that my weird feeling isn't due to nerves. I've revised well for this test. It's an easy one that I know I'll pass.

I take my seat, Louis sitting one side, Niall the other, and put my pencil case on my desk.

I look over at Louis who smiles, though I can tell he's worried about me. I smile back.

"Morning everyone," the teacher, Mr Jackson says, "today's test is two hours long. Once you finish your paper, place it at the end of your desk. Make sure you check your answers first please. Good luck. Your two hours begins...now." 

There was a loud rustle as everyone turned their papers over.

I got my pen and started writing.

This paper is on historic events of the 20th century. I love history, it's one of my best subjects. I sail through the questions for the first hour, before I start feeling worse.

I stop writing, putting my pen down, and rub my stomach. It's definitely not feeling right. 

I feel as if I've been punched. Along with that,I suddenly feel nauseous.

I look over at Louis,his head is down and he's concentrating on his paper, his tongue sticking out, cute.

I can't concentrate though. The pain in my stomach is getting worse.

I have no choice but to raise my hand, hoping that no students take notice.

Mr Jackson walked over to me. "What's wrong Harry?" He whispered.

"I... I don't feel well. Can I be excused please?" I whisper back.

"Have you finished?" He asked.

"No, but I don't feel well." I replied rubbing my aching stomach again.

He looked at my paper, noting that I only had a few questions left. "Just try and finish those, then you can go early." 

I sighed and picked my pen up again. I did a couple of questions before my stomach gurgled loudly, causing a few kids to turn, staring at me. I felt myself blush and I put my head down.

"You ok Harry?" Louis whispered.

"No talking Mr Tomlinson!" A teacher said from behind us.

I looked at Louis and shook my head.

Louis put his hand up. Mr Jackson walked to him. "Yes Louis?" He said.

"Harry's not well. He needs to go now." He said looking at me.

"I've already told Harry he can go soon, when his paper is done." He replied. Louis sighed. 

"But he's not well...look at him!" 

Another wave of nausea hit me hard. I couldn't hang around any longer.

I stood up.

"Sit down Harry. You're disturbing everyone." 

I couldn't help it...I ran to the door, but before I got there, I vomited. 

I rested my hand on the door as I threw up again. 

I felt a hand on my back.

"It's ok Harry. Don't worry." It was Louis.

He opened the door, making a right mess of the mess already on the floor. He took my hand and pulled me to the toilets.

He shoved me in and pushed me into a stall, where I dropped to my knees, just as I threw up again.

"Poor love." I heard him say.

The pain in my stomach had eased off slightly. I just felt hot, tired and extremely embarrassed.

Once I thought I was done, I sat back against the wall. Louis sat next to me.

"Feeling better love?" He asked as he got some tissue to wipe my mouth.

"A bit. God that was awful."

"Mr Jackson is a prick. He should've let you go earlier." I nodded. "You should've thrown up on him." He laughed.

"Don't Lou... I'm so embarrassed. You ever been sick in front of loads of people before?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, Harry. I'm gonna take you to the nurse." He said as he stood up, helping me to my feet.

"Did you finish the test?" I asked. The last thing I wanted was for him to not complete it.

"Luckily, yes I did. So I'm gonna take care of my boyfriend now." He flushed the toilet and took my hand as we walked down the corridor.

I have a caring boyfriend... who'd have thought it?

*****


	21. 21

The nurse let me go home, Louis was naughty and skipped the rest of the day to be with me. I didn't want him to get into trouble, but the thought of spending time together made me feel giddy.

We sat on the sofa, the TV was off. I didn't want to watch anything. Just sitting here with my boyfriend was good enough.

"Feeling ok love?" He asked me as he ran his fingers through my curls.

I nodded. My eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling.

"Wonder why you were sick?"

"No idea. Maybe I was anxious about the test. Don't know why. I love history. Annoyed I didn't get to finish it "

"Maybe they'll let you do it, as you were ill." 

I nodded. "I hope so."

We fell into a comfortable silence again.

My head rested against his chest and I listened to the beat of his heart. It was so relaxing.

"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to come a party on Saturday night then stay at my house after?" 

I looked up at Louis. I wasn't expecting a party invite. I've never been to a party before. Sad isn't it?

"A...a party? Where?"

He stroked down my face, sending shivers down my spine, smiling. "It's at Zayn's. There'll only be around fifteen to twenty kids there. What do you think?"

"You won't leave me alone if I do go?" I ask, feeling a bit stupid.

"Of course I wouldn't. You'd be my date!" He said grinning.

"Date? It's a date?" I sat up straight and faced him. His eyes were bright and happy.

"Yes. It's a date. Our first one. Is that a yes then?"

"Of course it's a yes! I'd love to go on a date with you!" I threw my arms around him, and our lips met in a tangle of tongues.

When the kiss was over, we sat and stared happily at each other.

I've never had a date before. I already had butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.

"You're so cute Harry." Louis said, making me blush.

I laid my head back on his chest, smiling. 

*****

"Harry?" I heard Mum call as she walked in the front door. "Are you ok darling? Sorry I couldn't leave work earlier." She spotted Louis sat next to me on the sofa.

"Hello Louis. Did you bring Harry home?"

"Yes Mrs Styles. I did." He answered.

"Thank you. You didn't miss the rest of the day though, I hope?"

"Erm... actually, I did." He looked at Mum.

"Oh god. Don't go getting yourself into trouble."

"I didn't wanna come home alone Mum. I felt really horrible." I jumped in to defend Louis.

"Oh..well thanks again. Would you like to stay for dinner."

"I can't sorry. Thanks for the offer though. I better get home now. I expect Mum is gonna go nuts " he laughed.

I got up with Louis and walked him to the door. "Thanks Louis, for everything." I said, smiling.

"No probs. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"I should think so. I'll text you later." I replied, giving him a quick kiss, after checking that Mum wasn't watching.

"I'll look forward to it. Goodnight love." He waved as he walked down the garden path. 

I waved back, grinning like a little kid. I closed the door and went into the kitchen.

Mum was putting away a little bit of shopping that she had bought on the way home.

"Harry... I'm so sorry I made you go to school. I feel terrible."

I hugged her. "It's ok. I don't know what was wrong. I feel ok now. Weird."

"Glad you're feeling better. You ok for dinner?"

"God yes... I'm starving. Can I ask you something?" 'Here goes', I thought.

"Sure darling. What's up?"

"Louis asked if I can go to a party on Saturday night. It's at our friend, Zayn's, house."

Mum looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head.

"A party? Oh that's great. Will do you good to mingle with other kids." 

I was expecting her to say no, so that was a nice surprise.

"Another thing... Louis asked if I can stay at his house that night too. Is that ok?"

Mum smiled at me. "Is anyone else staying?"

"I don't think so, he never mentioned anyone."

"Well....I guess it's ok. Just don't go doing anything you'll regret."

What did she mean by that?

I helped with the rest of the shopping and with cooking dinner.

We sat and ate together. My stomach felt much better getting some food inside it.

"Thanks Mum. That was lovely. Do you mind if I go to my room. I'm so tired."

"That's fine love. You get some rest. See you in the morning. Goodnight." She said, kissing my cheek and giving me our usual goodnight cuddle.

I went up to the bathroom, had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and had a wee, before putting a t shirt and shorts on.

I got into bed and got my phone out.

It was only 8:30 but after today, I just wanted to sleep.

I needed to text Louis first though.

H: hi Lou X

L: hey gorgeous xx

I blushed yet again.

H: just texting to say goodnight x

L: you going to bed already? Are you ok? Xx

H: yeah. I'm really tired. X

L: shall I go now then? Xx

H: No! I can talk for a bit. Actually, can I call you? I want to hear your voice.

L: 😍 sure xx

"Hello beautiful." He said as he answered my call.

"Hi Lou. I'm not beautiful, but thanks." I bet he can hear me blushing down the phone.

"Are you kidding me. Harry, you are the most beautiful boy in the world. My heart goes all fuzzy when I look at you."

Wow!

"Does it really?" I ask. I can never believe that anyone would find me remotely nice looking. I have no self confidence at all.

"It does. You have made me so happy, Harry. I'm so lucky that you're my boyfriend."

My own heart feels fuzzy from Louis' words.

"Harry? Are you still there?"

I didn't realise that I'd gone quiet. I had tears rolling down my cheeks too.

"Y...yes." I sniffed.

"You're crying? Please don't cry. I'm meant to be making you feel happy." He sounded worried.

I wiped my cheek. "I am... I'm sorry. It's been an emotional day." 

"You'll stop crying, yeah? Please?" 

"I will...I promise." I blow my nose on a tissue, making Louis laugh. "Sorry."

"It's ok love. You get to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"Ok. Goodnight Lou."

"Night my love."

He hung up. I put my phone down and snuggled under my duvet. 

Soon enough,I fell asleep while thinking about how amazing my Louis is.

Sweet dreams.

*****


	22. 22

Saturday came around quickly.

It was five o'clock and I've just got out of the shower. I towel dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my waist. Looking at myself in the mirror, I smiled.

I'm feeling good today. In a short while I'll be going to Zayn's party. Louis said he'd come to my house and we'd walk together. Zayn's house isn't far away.

I went to my bedroom and dried myself. 

'What should I wear?' I asked myself. I don't have any really nice clothes, just t shirts and jeans.

So...I put my skinny black jeans on and picked out my rolling stones t shirt and put it on.

I styled my hair, sprayed some deodorant and body spray.

I thought I looked ok, so I grab my jacket, and my backpack, and head downstairs.

"Oh my goodness! Harry you look so handsome." Mum cooed as I entered the living room.

"Thanks." I blushed. "Louis will be here soon." I said nervously, looking out the window.

"You're very excited." Mum laughed. "Don't go getting drunk Harry, you're only sixteen."

"I know, and I won't." I replied. I've never even drank alcohol before. There's so much I haven't done.

"And...be careful at Louis' please." She added. 

"Careful?"

"You know what I mean Harry."

"Mum!!"

I'm so embarrassed. I'd never even thought about doing anything like that, not yet anyway.

"He's here!" I yell, excitedly, as move away from the window, picking up my bag.

"Behave yourself, but have a nice time. See you tomorrow. I love you." Mum said as I hugged her.

"Love you too. Bye Mum." I said as I opened the door.

Louis stood there, looking gorgeous in blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Hi Louis. Look after him won't you?" Mum said. I rolled my eyes at Louis and he laughed.

"Of course Mrs Styles." He smiled.

We walked down the path out into the street. As we turned the corner, we both burst out laughing.

"My Mum is so embarrassing. Sorry."

"Don't be. I like her." He replied as he took my hand. 

He stopped walking and pushed me up against a wall, making me gasp.

"You look so beautiful Harry." He whispered, just before he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth, as we stood there for a minute, tasting each other.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. 

"Beautiful." He said again. I grinned.

We dropped my bag off at Louis' house, then walked to Zayn's.

We walked in the front door. 

"Harry! Louis!" We heard Zayn shout above the loud music.

"Hey Zayn. How's the party?" Louis asked.

"Really good mate! You should've got here earlier." 

"You alright Harry?" He asked me.

"Yes I'm good thanks." 

"Great. Help yourself to drinks and whatever. Have fun. See you later." He replied and he walked off to talk to other people.

"Drink?" Louis asked. I nodded and we went to the kitchen.

There were various bottles, from alcohol free to stronger stuff. "What do you fancy?" He asked.

I didn't have a clue, so I just picked a random bottle, he did the same.

I took a swig and coughed. It was strong lager. 

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked as I coughed.

"Yeah yeah, fine." I took another swig. I didn't really like the taste, but I didn't want Louis to think I was a wimp. 

One drink lead to another and another. I was feeling tipsy now.

"Let's dance!" Louis said as he yanked me up and into the living room. We danced to some music, I don't know what it was and I didn't care, as Louis held me close, grabbing my bum.

I didn't care who was watching. It was crowded anyway.

He put his hands around my waist, mine were around his neck. We danced, moving our bodies together, close.

I couldn't help but pull him closer so my groin rubbed against his.

He looked up at me and licked his lips. I bent down and we kissed. 

"Shall we go to my house yet?" He said, his pupils blown.

"Yes." I panted.

He pulled me out the door, but he was so horny that he pulled me into the bushes in Zayn's garden.

He pulled us down to the ground and we started kissing again. 

He unbuttoned my jeans quickly, panting into my mouth.

I slipped my jeans down slightly as he pulled his own jeans down.

He groaned as he moved on top of me. He started rubbing himself up and down my body.

I moaned at the wonderful feeling as his cock rubbed against mine.

"Fuck Lou!" I panted, feeling light-headed.

"God Harry hmmm..."

Suddenly, there were flashes, and we stopped.

"OH MY GOD! JESUS...LOOK AT THESE TWO FUCKING IN THE BUSHES!" I heard someone yell, laughing and I realised they were taking photos.

We scrambled to pull our jeans up, trying to hide our faces, as more people crowded around us.

"Fucking dirty pigs!" Someone else said.

"Disgusting!"

Louis pulled me up and we ran down the street until we arrived at his house. Louis struggled to get his key out of his pocket. He pulled me inside and slammed the door.

We ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

I stood there in shock. I felt sick.

"Fuck Harry! I'm so sorry." He said as he sat on his bed with his head in his hands.

I didn't know what to say. I stood there as tears rolled down my cheeks.

What the fuck just happened?

*****


	23. 23

Louis jumps up from his bed and hugs me. "Shit! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. What have I done?!" He was shaking in my arms.

I was still in shock. I couldn't speak. People had seen us half naked, grinding on each other!

"Harry?"

I pulled out of the hug and looked at him.

"Don't cry please." He said.

I wiped my eyes. "They...they took photos." I whispered, totally ashamed of myself.

"I know." He replied, lowering his head. 

He lead me over to his bed and we sat down.

"Do you hate me now?" He asked.

I looked at him and took his hand. "I could never hate you. I didn't have to go with you, but I did. Now we have to deal with this together." He rested his head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while when his phone rang.

He picked it up and answered it, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Louis...thought I'd better warn you..." It was Zayn. "Someone's posted photos of you and Harry on Facebook."

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I'm sorry. It was some kids from our year. I never even invited them." He sounded distraught.

"Th-thanks Zayn." Was all he said before he hung up.

"Fuck." He said as he logged into his Facebook.

We scrolled down until we found the post.

Louis' backside was on show as well as both our faces. I feel sick.

The comments underneath were awful. I only read a few when I stood up and ran to the bathroom, where I threw up.

Louis was beside me immediately, rubbing my back.

"I'm so sorry." He kept saying over and over.

When I was done, he helped me back to his room. My phone kept pinging with messages and notifications. I couldn't look, so Louis looked for me.

"Most of your messages are our friends saying not to worry. The notifications are on that post. We've been tagged in them. It's not great Harry, I won't lie."

I couldn't stop crying. This is gonna get me bullied again, I just know it.

"I can't face them." I said.

"They'll get fed up soon, love. Don't worry about them. We'll be old news soon enough."

"No! I've had to deal with bullies all my life Lou. I can't do it again. I'd rather kill myself than put up with it again."

Louis looked at me in shock. "Don't say that please." He begged. "Don't even think that."

"Have you ever been bullied Lou?" I asked calmly. "I tried it before, I'd do it again, but this time I would succeed." I threatened.

"Please don't say that Harry. Don't ever think that is the best option. I've only just met you, I can't lose you."

I turned my phone off, Louis did the same with his and we got into bed, exhausted.

"Try and sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He said as we lay face to face.

It was a difficult night. We both tossed and turned all night.

When Louis had finally drifted off to sleep at around 3am, I crept out of his bed, took my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I got dressed left him a note on his bedside table.

I walked downstairs, opened the door and left.

It was cold and raining lightly.

I zipped my jacket up and walked quickly down the street to my house.

I went in quietly, going up to my room. I packed a bag with a few bits, putting my thicker coat on. I got my wallet and bank card, shoving them into my pocket.

I wrote a note to my Mum and left it on the floor outside her bedroom.

Taking one last look around, I sighed and left my house.

I haven't got a clue what I'm doing, or where I'm going. I feel bad for leaving Mum. I feel guilty for leaving Louis to deal with all the shit, but I can't go through being tormented again.

Just the thought makes me feel physically sick.

I end up near the local park, taking a seat in a bus shelter.

I wrap my arms around myself and try not to cry, but it's impossible.

I've been so happy recently, why did it have to end? 

*****

Louis' POV:

I woke up and immediately felt the empty space beside me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, before looking at my clock. 8am.

Thinking that Harry must be in the bathroom, I sit and wait for a while. But when he'd still not come back twenty minutes later, I start to worry.

So I got up and that's when I noticed the bit of paper.

I looked at it, worry hitting me hard as I read what Harry had written.

Louis  
I'm so sorry.  
I've decided to leave home.  
I can't deal with what's to come and I'm so sorry to leave you to it.  
I've never said it, but I love you.  
Please forgive me.  
Harry.  
Xxxxx

My heart sank.

I picked up my phone switching it on. 

"Come on hurry up!" I yelled as I waited for it to start up.

When it was on, I quickly dialled Harry's number. It immediately went to voicemail.

Panicking, I dialled his Mum. Thank god he'd given me her number in case of an emergency.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Louis! Do you know where Harry is?" She asked, sounding frantic.

"No. He left me a note, he left in the night." I replied.

"Can you come over please?" She asked.

"If course. I'll be right there." I hung up and got dressed quickly.

I left Mum a note as she was still in bed and I ran to Harry's house.

Anne invited me inside.

"What happened Lou? He was fine when he left."

"Erm.. something happened last night. I'm so sorry. I feel ashamed."

"Tell me."

"We...we were messing about...you know.." I blushed. "Someone took photos of us and posted them on Facebook. He's worried he's gonna get bullied over it."

"By photos...I assume you were doing something...?"

I nodded. "Yes." I feel so embarrassed.

"Oh god. Are you ok though?" 

"I'm ok I'm just really worried about Harry. He said he'd rather die than go through being bullied again."

Anne started crying. "God no. My poor baby." I tried to comfort her by putting my arm around her.

"I need to check his room." She said, suddenly, as she moved my arm away and ran up the stairs. I followed.

After looking around for a minute or so, she said "he's taken some clothes, his wallet isn't here. Where's he gone Lou?" 

"I don't know. His phone goes straight to voicemail. What do we do?"

"I think I need to call the police. I'm worried about his state of mind, if he did something, I'd never forgive myself.

I nodded as she sat on his bed and dialled 999.

*****


	24. 24

Louis' POV:

Anne had filed a missing persons report with the police. They made him a priority case, due to his past, and his mental health.

"He could be anywhere Mum." I said as I sat next to Mum on the sofa. "I need to go and look for him. I'm worried. What if he..."

Mum stopped me from saying more. "Louis, try and think positive. For all you know, he might still be in town."

"I doubt that." I replied, standing up. "I'm gonna ask around though."

I phoned around some of my friends to ask if they can help look for him. They agreed, so we met up at the park.

I sent my friends a photo of Harry so they could show it to people they met.

"Sorry, dear. I think I'd remember seeing that handsome boy." One old lady said.

Nah mate. Not seen him." A younger boy said.

We must've asked fifty people in town. Nobody had seen him.

"How about we check the train station? He may have gone somewhere else." Niall suggested.

"Good thinking Ni." I agreed. We all ran there.

"Excuse me. Our friend has gone missing. Do you remember seeing him here in the last 24 hours?" I asked a man at a ticket booth.

He took a look at Harry's photo before shaking his head. So we tried the next booth.

"Oh yes. I remember him. He was here just as my shift started, about 6 this morning. I remember him because I thought he looked sad and it was early for a young boy to be travelling alone."

"Don't suppose you remember where he was going?"

"Yes. I do. He wanted to go to London, but wasn't sure which station it was to get into the centre, so I told him and he went."

"God...thank you so much. You've been a great help." I said as I shook the woman's hand.

"What do we do now?" Niall asked.

"I'll call Anne and get her to let the police know that he's in central London. I'm gonna go home, pack some stuff and get on a train." 

"What? You can't go there alone Louis. I mean you could get lost in London" he responded.

"London is quite big!" Liam added, looking worried.

"I have to do something. I can't just hang around."

"Just...get Anne to tell the police. If he's not found in a couple of days, then think about it again." Zayn suggested. 

I nodded, giving in. "Let's go to Harry's house."

I called Anne before we made our way.

When we got to Anne's house, there was a police car outside.

My heart raced as I knocked on the door, thinking Harry may have been found.

Anne answered and the look on her face told me otherwise. She looked exhausted and sad.

She invited me in. The other boys had gone off to keep asking friends if they've heard from Harry.

"Is there any news?" I ask.

"No love. Nothing." Anne answered.

"We have officers at the station he's heading to. When they find him, they'll bring him back." The policeman added.

*****

My Mum had come over to Anne's to give her some moral support.

It was now 6pm and there was still no news.

So, we're assuming he either didn't go where he was meant to, or he managed to avoid the police.

We just want him back.

I dialled his number again, but again it went to voicemail.

I sent some texts saying how worried we are, so if does put his phone back on he'll see them straight away.

*****

That night, I find I can't sleep. 

I search through my Facebook, twitter and Instagram, trying to see if anyone has heard of him. I post on missing persons pages too.

I text my friends. We're all concerned, and just praying he's ok.

By four am, I'm shattered, but I can't sleep. All sorts of bad things keep going around my head.

He said he would kill himself. What if he went away to do that?

What if he said he was going to London as a decoy, but he really went somewhere else to end his life?

He wouldn't do that would he?

Please no!

I end up sobbing into my pillow.

My body eventually gives up the fight and I drift off into a disturbing sleep.

*****

"Harry! There you are!" I ran over to him. He's sitting on a bench in the town park. He was here all along.

"What are you doing here? We've been looking everywhere for you!" I pull him into a hug. 

He's freezing cold. Like ice. He hasn't looked at me yet, so I kneel in front of him and lift his chin up.

"Harry! What happened to you?" I gasp. His face is a mass of angry purple and black bruises, there's cuts too. His left eye is swollen shut. I reach up to touch his face. But he swats my hand away.

"No!" He yelled, hissing in pain.

"We need to get you home." I say as I try to get him to stand up.

"Leave me alone!" He cries out in pain. He stumbles forward clutching his stomach. I pull his coat away. 

That's when I see the blood. One massive blood stain covering the whole of his stomach and chest. It's pooling on the ground underneath him.

"Oh my god!" I yell as I rip his t shirt open. There's a huge slice down his stomach, blood pouring still. I take off my jumper and hold it on him. With my other hand I call 999 asking for an ambulance.

They tell me what to do until the paramedics get there.

"I'm...sorry." Harry whispers.

"Don't! Don't say that! You're gonna be ok love."

"Love...you!" 

"No Harry! You're not leaving me! I love you so bloody much!"

"Love...Lou..."

He closed his eyes and I can tell he's gone.

"NO HARRY! YOU CANT LEAVE ME. PLEASE COME BACK!" I cry as I feel hands on my shoulders. It was the paramedics.

Someone pulls me away as they take over.

Five minutes later one of them is standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do." She said as I collapsed to the ground. My whole world tumbled down around me.

Harry is dead.

*****


	25. 25

Harry's POV:

I've been in London for two days now.

I'm not sure I like it down here. It's a lot busier here than at home. 

When I left home, I took out £100 from my bank account. I didn't want to use my bank card once I was down here. I've seen police TV shows, I know they can trace you from using a bank card.

I want to make my money last, so I decided to sleep rough and use it for food and water, then it should last longer.

That was the plan anyway.

I had fallen asleep in a shop doorway on my first night out. When I woke up, my bag was missing. Luckily my wallet was in my coat pocket that was wrapped firmly around my freezing cold body.

I ended up in McDonald's this morning. I'm so cold and hungry.

I ordered a cheeseburger from the saver menu. I need to make my money last and if that meant one burger a day, then that's what I'd do.

I hung around for a while before they asked me to leave. I guess sitting here for four hours not ordering anything else annoyed then.

So I'm back on the street, wandering around. 

The crowds of people are making me anxious and I find myself getting worked up.

I found a bench and sat down, trying to control my breathing.

"Hey...are you ok there?" I hear a voice. Someone sat down beside me.

I look up and see a young man, around my age. He looked like he was homeless. He had a kind face, tired though.

I shook my head as I tried to catch my breath.

"Look at me...try and take some deep breaths. Don't panic." He said.

He took my hands in his as I looked him in his eyes. Eventually my breathing returned to normal and my panic ceased.

"There you go... that's better. Are you ok now?" He asked.

"Yes...thank you." I answered as he let go of my hands.

"What's your name?" He asked, smiling.

"Harry. What's yours?"

"I'm Fionn. You're not from around here are you?" 

I shook my head. "No. I'm from Doncaster."

"You been here long?"

"Couple of days."

"Did you run away? You look very young."

"I'm sixteen. Yes I ran."

"Can I ask why?"

"Something happened. I can't face people there. I'm too embarrassed. I miss my Mum and boyfriend though." I said sadly.

"Boyfriend? Did he do something wrong?"

"Oh no! Well...we did something that people didn't like. I'm a coward, so I ran. I feel guilty for leaving him to deal with it though."

"You could always go home?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm nosey." He laughed.

"Well... I've been bullied lots in my life. I know if I go back it will happen again. I cant go through that again." 

"I'm sorry." He said as he hugged me.

It was weird being hugged by a stranger, but also felt nice.

"So...why are you here?" I asked him.

"My Dad used to beat me. I've been down here a couple of months. Nobody bothered to come find me."

"That's shit. Sorry."

"I'm better off without him. It's not great on the streets though. You may wanna think about going home?" 

I shook my head. "Do you have friends down here?" I asked him. 

"Nah. Just me. Unless...you wanna be my friend?"

I looked up at him. "I'd like that. What do you do to get money though?" I asked. If he's been here that long he must do something.

"Begging. Some days I might only get £1 but other days I can get much more. It depends where you go. The touristy places are best."

"I have a bit of money, we can share that." I smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't want to take your money. I can get my own."

"Ok. If you do need any though, you can have it." He smiled at me.

*****

That night we found a shop doorway and settled down. 

I only had a blanket, but fortunately it wasn't too cold tonight. Fionn had a sleeping bag. It was dirty and smelly, but at least it was warm.

"I find nighttime is the worst." He said as we cuddled up to keep warm. "It drags, especially if you can't sleep."

"Do you feel scared out here at night?"

"Yeah, but what can you do? There's no point in worrying. I never sleep properly cos there's always the chance someone might do something."

"Do you have any other family?" I asked.

"Mum died when I was seven. No brothers or sisters. There's nobody else." 

I felt sad at hearing that.

"I'm sorry. Can't imagine having nobody."

"It's fine. I'm used to it. When Mum died, my Dad went weird. He drank a lot. Started gambling. Lost loads of money. We never had much to eat. But then his temper started getting worse and he'd take his anger out on me. Used me as a punch bag."

"Shit Fionn. Can't imagine what that must've been like."

"Yeah...so one day he started going crazy cos I spilt some milk on the table. He went for me. He hit me a few times, but I managed to give him a left hook on his jaw. Stupid bastard was knocked out." He laughed. "So I took my opportunity, went and packed some stuff and did a runner. Ended up here."

"I don't know who my Dad is." I suddenly said. "Disappeared when Mum found out she was pregnant." 

"Fuck. Sorry mate." 

"Don't be. He never bothered to come back, so I don't care. Mum has been wonderful. I love her so much." I felt tears starting. "And Louis..."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Fuck. I shouldn't have left him."

We stopped talking after that.

It gave me time to think of what I should do.

Should I stay or should I go home and face the music with Louis.

*****


	26. 26

I've been on the streets for a month.

Fionn has been a really good friend to me. 

I'm missing home, my Mum and Louis so much though.

The weather has got a lot colder now. It rains a lot. If we don't find shelter, we sleep in the rain.

Tonight is one of those nights where we can't find shelter.

Fionns' sleeping bag and my blanket are wet, so we have no covers tonight. As the rain gets heavier, our clothes get wetter.

We cuddle up together, trying to get warm, but it's near impossible.

"I hate this weather." Fionn says, his teeth chattering.

"Me too. Gonna get worse though." I replied. I start thinking of being at home, snuggled up in front of the fire chatting to Mum or Louis, drinking hot chocolate.

"Do you wish you were at home?" Fionn read my mind. I couldn't help but nod.

"I don't. I wish I was anywhere else but here or there."

I sighed and hugged him tighter.

Despite the weather and the late hour, there were quite a few people around. Mainly people coming out of pubs and clubs, a lot of them a bit worse for wear.

"Awww look at the two love birds." I heard slurred voices from behind us. I wasn't going to look around, so we kept our heads down.

"Heyyyy...you got any booze on you?" The drunk asked.

We ignored him.

"Don't be rude. Hey they're being rude, lads!" He called to his friends.

They all laughed.

"No booze? How about some money?" He came close to us. 

"We don't have any money." I said quietly.

"Speak up you wanker!" 

"We don't have any money!" I said louder, feeling anxious, but angry.

"How about we check that!" He said as he grabbed my collar yanking me up off of the ground. Fionn put his hands up trying to stop him, but he wasn't strong. One of the yobs kicked him as he tried as well, making him yelp.

"Don't hurt him please. Take my money."

"Ah so you lied eh? Give me your money then." I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

He opened it and emptied my coins, leaving me with nothing, not that there was much to start with, a few pounds, maybe.

He threw my wallet into the street and then threw me to the ground.

Fionn went to pull me to him, just as the drunk kicked out.

"These two need to learn not to lie. Get em lads!" 

Next thing we knew, we we're getting kicked and punched.

It seemed to go on forever.

I don't remember anything after that.

*****

Louis' POV:

"Hey Lou...any news?" Niall asked as I walked in the school. 

"Nope. It's been a month, Niall. I don't think he's ever gonna be found." I replied, sadly.

"You still trying his phone?"

"Yeah. Same as usual. Voicemail. I'm praying one day he'll turn it on."

Niall patted my back as we headed off in different directions.

As I was about to go into my first lesson, my phone rang, seeing it was Anne, I quickly answered it.

"Louis! Harry's been found in London!" She yelled before I could say anything.

"What? Where? Is he alright?"

"Oh Louis, he's in hospital. He was beaten up." She cried. "I'm going down there now."

"I'm coming too." I said.

"No love, you need to be in school."

"Please Anne. I'm desperate. I need to see him. Please?"

She was silent for a moment. "Ask your Mum first. I'll come pick you up from school."

"Thanks Anne." I hung up and called Mum, who gave me permission. I let the school know I was leaving, and went to wait for Anne.

*****

The ride down to London was awful. Thoughts going round my head of Harry being beaten up kept going around my head.

Anne kept crying. I was worried that she might crash her car, as her eyes were watery.

A few hours later we were at the hospital.

We were shown into a room where two beds were occupied, Harry was in one and another boy in the other. Both looked as bad as each other.

Anne rushed to Harry's side and grabbed his hand, I went to his other side and took his hand. We both sat down.

I was shocked. His face was a mass of cuts and bruises. One eye was swollen and he had stitches on his head.

He was asleep. 

I stayed silent, waiting for Anne to speak first.

"Harry, love. It's Mum and Louis. Wake up darling. Please." She said, finally.

Harry groaned quietly and his eyes opened slowly.

I've missed his beautiful green eyes. 

He opened them, looking slowly at Anne and then me, before the tears started falling.

Anne hugged him, earning a loud painful cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said.

I lifted his hand up to my lips and kissed his knuckles softly.

"Forgive me Harry?" I whispered. Rubbing my cheek on the back of his hand.

He looked at me. "What for?" 

"It's my fault you ran away." I replied, wiping my own tears.

"No. No it's not. It's me. I'm just a coward!" He replied. My heart broke.

"No way are you a coward Harry!" Anne cut in. "You're far from that."

I nodded in agreement.

He sighed as I noticed him looking over to the boy in the other bed.

"Who's that boy?" I ask.

"That's Fionn. My friend. He kept me sane. They beat him too." He told us. "Think I'd have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for him."

That felt like a punch to my stomach.

I owe Fionn everything.

*****


	27. 27

Harry's POV:

Mum and Louis had left to stay overnight in a bed and breakfast, as I had to stay in overnight.

"How are you feeling Fionn?" I asked, looking over at my friend.

He looked back, sadly. "Hurts a bit. You ok?" 

"Same. You're sad?" 

He nodded. "You're gonna go back home, aren't you?" 

"I guess so."

Fionn looked away. I saw him wiping at his eye, obvious that he was crying. I suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." He voice cracked.

I manage to get out of my bed and hobble over to his, I sat down and took his hand.

"Fionn. Maybe...maybe you could come with me?" He looked at me, I see his wet, red eyes looking hopeful.

"What do you mean?" 

"I can ask Mum if you could live with us. We have plenty of room."

"She won't want that. I'm a stranger, a homeless kid." 

"My Mum has a kind heart. At least let me ask her. Please?" 

He nodded. I scooted up onto his bed and we hugged. 

We've only known each other for a month, but we've grown so close. I trusted him and he trusts me.

I couldn't return home, knowing that he was still out on the streets. I wouldn't do that. I'd rather stay out there with him.

Fionn fell asleep. We're both exhausted. I stayed awake for a while, wondering how I would ask Mum about Fionn.

*****

We were woken up early the next morning by nurses doing their checks. We had to wait for Mum and Louis to come in before we could be discharged.

As we got dressed, I asked Mum.

"Mum...Fionn has nowhere to go. Could he live with us?" I asked as I pulled my jeans up my skinny legs.

She looked at me, then Fionn.

"I... I don't know love." She replied. I saw Fionns' head drop.

"Please. He'll end up back on the streets. It's getting colder and wetter now. Please Mum." I begged.

"Ok...just for a while. I need time to think." She said.

We both smiled. Louis smiled too, though I got the feeling he wasn't overly excited about the idea of another boy in my house.

We left the hospital and mum drove us home.

*****

"This will be your room." I said as I opened the door to the spare room. "Hope it's ok?"

Fionn walked in behind me and Louis and looked around, smiling.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He replied as he took a seat on the bed. "Don't suppose I could take a shower?" 

I smiled. "Of course. You could have a bath if you prefer."

His face lit up as he smiled wide. "Really? I'd love a bath. Been a long time since I had one."

"No worries. You wait there I'll go run it." I walked off to start running the bath.

I put in some bubble bath, and turned the radiator up, so it was nice and warm. I got a fresh towel out and placed it on the counter. The bath filled quickly and I turned the taps off.

Back in the spare room, I found Louis chatting to Fionn. "Ready when you are." I said to Fionn.

He smiled. "Thank you so much." He walked off to the bathroom, as I walked Louis to my room.

I closed the door and we sat on my bed, face to face.

"At last!" He said as he cupped my cheek. "You don't know how bloody much I missed you." He sniffed, as a tear appeared in his eye. "I was beginning to think I would never see you again."

I fell into his arms, and rested my head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"I'm sorry. I hate myself." I replied, my own tears falling now.

"Hey!" He said, pulling me away from his chest and looking me deep in my eyes. I've missed his ocean blue eyes so much. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was all my fault." 

"Did you get bullied?" I asked. He frowned.

"No. Love. Facebook took down the photo. I made sure everyone who had it deleted it too. Nobody has mentioned it for weeks." He wiped my tears away.

I sighed in relief. "Can I kiss you?" I asked, shyly.

He grinned. "Thought you'd never ask." He moved closer to me and our lips met.

I've missed him so much. I could never forget how his lips felt though. His hand moved to the back of my head, pulling me in closer.

We laid down on my bed and pulled out bodies incredibly close. Our hands roaming over each other.

I wanted to have his hands on my naked body, but knowing that Fionn could walk in at any moment, put those thoughts on hold.

We broke the kiss, both a panting, teary mess. "I've missed you so much. Don't ever do that again please?" He said, his eyes full of love.

"Don't think I would ever want to leave again. I love you!" I said.

He grinned. "I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't know how bloody amazing you are. I'm going to prove to you, how much I love you." 

I was a sobbing mess now.

*****

Fionn had his bath. I took a shower, then the three of us ended up sitting on my bed talking about ourselves, getting to know each other better.

We stayed up until around 11pm before tiredness kicked in. 

Mum allowed Louis to stay the night, much to our pleasure.

Fionn said goodnight and went to his room, while Louis and I cuddled each other in my bed. It felt so good being in my bed in my room, back in the arms of the one I love.

We both fell asleep in no time, happy to have each other again.

*****


	28. 28

Mum called us all down for breakfast at 10. She let us sleep later, as we were all knackered.

We sat at the table as she placed our plates in front of us.

"Thank you Mrs Styles." Fionn said. His eyes look like they're going to pop out of his head.

"Call me Anne please." Mum smiled.

He grabbed his fork and started eating.

Louis smiled, as he did the same.

I looked at my plate. It was crammed with sausages, bacon, egg, mushrooms, beans, tomatoes and hash browns, 2 slices of toast on a separate plate next to it.

I haven't eaten much in the last month, my stomach had shrunk. I'm thinking there's no way I can eat all that, so I'd just eat til I can't anymore.

"Eat up love." Mum said as she put glasses of orange juice on the table.

I started eating, slowly. The food was delicious, I wanted to savour every mouthful. I found myself closing my eyes with every forkful.

"You're enjoying that aren't you Harry?" Louis laughed. I opened my eyes to see him and Fionn smiling widely. "You keep humming!" 

"Oh..sorry, I didn't realise." I blushed.

"It's cute, don't worry." He replied, eating a sausage.

I carried on. Halfway through the plate I could feel my stomach tightening. So I decided I'd had enough.

"Sorry Mum. It's lovely, but I'm full." I apologised.

"It's fine. I did make too much." She smiled as she took my plate away.

I waited for Louis and Fionn to finish. Fionn left some food too, but ate more than me. 

"I can't move." I laughed as I tried to stand up. 

Louis giggled and got up and helped me to stand. We went into the living room and flopped down on the sofa.

I flicked the TV on and put a film on Netflix.

I cuddled up to Louis, as Fionn sat on one of our chairs. I still felt really tired, and ended up falling asleep.

*****

"Harry! Wake up!" I heard Louis, as he shoved me gently.

"Uh...what!" I grumbled as my eyes opened. I felt a bit light headed. "I'm tired Lou."

I heard him laugh. "It's lunchtime love." 

"We've just had breakfast." I replied, tiredly.

"Babe... it's 1 o'clock. You slept a while." 

"I'm not hungry. Let me sleep. Please " I begged. I just don't have any energy.

"Ok. You sleep. We'll go eat. Back soon." He said as he stood up, leaving me to lay back down. I fell asleep straight away.

*****

Louis' POV:

"He's sleeping a lot." I said to Anne as I helped her wash up.

"He's probably making the most of it. I expect he didn't get much proper sleep out there." She replied.

"I guess so. Fionn was out there longer than Harry, but he's not slept as much. I'm worried about him."

Anne put the tea towel down and looked at me.

"I know...I am too. We don't know what happened out there. I'm hoping he'll tell us one day. I hate to ask, but, would you be able to stay here for a few days? I think he needs you "

I smiled. "Sure. I need to go home and grab some stuff. Mum won't mind. I'll go now, while he's still asleep." I hugged her and put my coat on, leaving to go to my house.

*****

Harry's POV:

I woke up with a banging headache. I looked at the clock on the wall, seeing it was now 5:30. I've slept most of the day!

"Hello sleepyhead." Louis smiled.

I tried to smile back, but my head hurts too much.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, looking worried.

I rubbed my temples. "My head is killing me." I said, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Oh no. Maybe it's cos you need to eat. It's nearly time for dinner. You wanna try and eat?"

I wasn't sure if I could sit up without feeling dizzy, but if eating something would get rid of this headache, then I'd try.

"Ok." I whispered.

Ten minutes later, Mum called us in for dinner.

I feel so weak. Louis helped me into the kitchen, and we all sat down.

I saw Louis and Mum exchange worried glances as I put my head in my hands.

"Try and eat Harry." Mum said. "Make you feel better."

They all started eating. I just looked at my plate.

It was a simple meal, mashed potatoes, vegetables and one sausage. I noticed Mum and Louis' plates had more on, while mine and Fionns' had less. 

I hesitantly picked up my fork and put a small bit of mash on it. I put it in my mouth, it tasted good. Mum always made the best mash.

I ate more. It was difficult. I'm hungry, but swallowing the food made me feel sick.

Halfway through, I was struggling. 

"Don't cry Harry!" Louis said as he placed a hand over mine.

I didn't even realise I was crying. I wiped a tear away.

"Sorry...I can't do it." I said, sadly.

"It's ok love. You did good. I'll get you some painkillers." Mum said as she stood up, going to the cupboard, returning with two pills and a glass of water.

I took the pills and rested my head on the table while the others finished their meal.

"Take him up to bed please Lou. He needs to rest." Mum said.

With Louis' help, we made it to my room. He helped me undress and got into bed.

I was soon asleep.

I woke in the middle of the night with a terrible stomach ache.

I just made it to the bathroom, before I threw up, most of it missed the toilet, I felt disgusting.

Just what I need.

I was sick again, before I felt a warm hand rubbing my back.

I was sick a few more times, before I was just gagging.

Eventually my stomach calmed down. I felt Louis' arms around my waist and he pulled me away from the mess I'd made.

Despite being covered in sick, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me, stroking my hair.

I'm sweating, and shivering.

"Oh god. Harry love!" Mum said as she entered the room.

"Sorry." I cried, as Louis hugged me tighter. 

"It's ok love. You couldn't help it. If Louis can clean you up, I'll clean the bathroom." Louis nodded.

Mum left the room, as Louis carefully took my t shirt and shorts off. He grabbed a cloth, running it under the hot tap. He gently cleaned me, dried me and dressed me in clean clothes Mum had bought in.

He got me back into bed, a bucket beside me. I heard Mum in the bathroom. I felt guilty that she was cleaning in the middle of the night.

I laid down and fell into a uncomfortable sleep.

*****


	29. 29

I woke up in a strange room.

It had a weird smell and I could hear beeping. I'm too tired to open my eyes though. I just wanna go back to sleep.

I hear voices, muffled. I can't make out what's being said, or who they belong too.

My head still hurts, my hand feels sore.

What the hell is going on?

I feel someone take the hand that isn't sore.

"Harry?" Someone says. The voice sounds familiar.

"Harry love. It's Louis."

Louis...my boyfriend. I want to see him. I want to see his beautiful blue eyes and wonderful smile, but I don't have the energy to open my eyes, or respond to him.

I want to cry, but I don't even have enough strength to do that.

It goes quiet, except for the constant beeping and people talking a distance away.

I drift off into unconsciousness again.

*****

Louis' POV:

2 days previously....

I woke up at 6am. Harry disturbed my sleep. 

He'd had a rough night, up being sick, but this was different.

I sat up and looked down at him.

He was deathly pale, skin covered in sweat. Worse of all was that he was shaking uncontrollably.

I panicked, jumping out of the bed, shouting for Anne as I reached for my phone. I dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance.

"Louis... what's wrong?" Anne asked as she rushed in, Fionn behind her.

"There's something wrong. He won't stop shaking. He looks awful."

Harry suddenly started gagging. I grabbed him, putting him onto his side, as he was sick over the side of the bed. There was blood in his vomit. 

I really started to panic now. 

Harry opened his eyes, they were dark and he looked terrified, as he threw up again.

We heard a knock at the front door, and Fionn went to let the paramedics in. They rushed into the room, ushering us out of the way.

"We need to get him to hospital straight away." One of them said as he went off on a stretcher. Anne went in the ambulance, leaving us some money to get a taxi.

I've never been so scared in my life. Seeing the one you love vomitting blood, looking terrified was truly awful.

We arrived at the hospital and managed to find Anne sitting outside a room, crying.

We rushed up to her.

"Anne! What's happening? Where's Harry? Is he ok?" I had so many questions.

"He's in there " she pointed to the room behind us. "They don't know what's wrong. God, Louis, I'm so scared. Vomitting blood is bad, what if he..."

"Don't say it please!" I cried into her arms. I felt Fionns' hand rubbing my back. He was a good lad.

We sat and waited for what seemed like an eternity, before a doctor came out.

We stood up in anticipation.

"I'm Doctor Capaldi. I'm afraid Harry has a very nasty infection that's been eating away his stomach. He's going to have to stay here until it's cleared up. It might take a week or more. He's on strong meds as it's extremely painful."

"Oh god. My poor baby." Anne sobbed. "How could he have got this infection?"

"I don't know, but it's associated with uncleanliness."

"He was living rough for a month, could that have been it?" I asked.

"That's very possible." The Doctor replied. "I need to get back now. I'll let you know when you can see him."

We thanked him and sat down.

"I... I'm so sorry." Fionn whispered.

I looked at him. "Why? This isn't your fault. If anything it's mine. It's cos of what we did that made him leave." 

"Both of you...please don't blame yourselves. Harry wouldn't want that." Anne said.

That's true. Harry would never put the blame for any of this onto anyone. He decided to leave. Nobody pushed him. I still felt guilty though.

I'm just praying that he makes a full recovery.

The Doctor came out an hour later. "You can see him now. He's unconscious. I doubt he will wake up tonight. You can stay for an hour, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave. He's very weak and ill."

We acknowledged him and went into Harry's room.

He was laying on crisp white sheets, another covering him.

He had tubes in his hand and mouth, helping him to breathe. The heart monitor beside him beeping a steady rhythm.

We all sat down.

He looked so ill. Pale. Skinny. This infection had been eating away at him for god knows how long. He must have been in so much pain. 

I can't help but cry.

I take his hand and hold it gently, rubbing my fingers over his knuckles, then I kissed it lightly.

"Please get better soon Harry. We love you so much."

Now it was a waiting game to see when he would wake up.

*****


	30. 30

Louis' POV:

The next day, and we are sat at Harry's bedside again.

There's a slight improvement, Doctor Capaldi told us, but he's still not regained consciousness yet.

"He doesn't look so pale... don't you think?" Anne asked me.

I took a good look at my beautiful boyfriend. "Not quite so much, I guess." I relied, sadly.

"Don't worry, Lou, he'll be back home soon." She said. At least she has some optimism.

A nurse came in and did her checks. Making sure he was comfortable and his medication was correct.

"How's he doing?" Anne asked her.

"He's a little better. The infection will take quite a while to clear. He's lucky we caught it when we did." She smiled.

"He could've died?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid so." She finished her checks, as we sat in silence.

She left, and I let my tears fall.

Fionn moved and sat next to me.

"I know I haven't known Harry for long, but I know he's a fighter. He'll get through this, you'll see." He patted my shoulder.

"Yeah. He's definitely a fighter." I sniffed.

"And he's a great kid. He looked after me on the streets. But... I'm glad he has you, and his Mum again. You're both lovely." He looked down at the floor, I could tell he's trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you had each other. I don't think he would've made it alone." I hugged him. 

*****

Later that day, Harry was taken off the breathing tube, much to our relief.

"Does this mean he will wake up soon?" I asked Doctor Capaldi.

"Hopefully, once the infection has cleared up a bit more."

*****

The next day came around quick.

Once again we were at Harry's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

"Harry?" I ask, hoping for some response. Nothing.

"Harry love, it's Louis."

No. There's still nothing. 

I decide to go to the coffee shop and buy some teas for us.

*****

I opened the door to Harry's room and drop the three cups of tea. 

Anne and Fionn are looking at me, smiling. Harry is also looking at me. 

After dropping the tea, I raced to Harry's side, kissing his face all over. I never thought I'd be so happy to see someone awake.

"Oh my god Harry. I love you so much." I cry.

Fionn moved over so I could sit next to Harry, holding on to his hand.

"When did he wake up?" I ask.

"About ten minutes ago." Anne replied, happily. "He hadn't spoken yet though. Think he's still tired."

"How do you feel Harry?" I asked, studying his beautiful features.

He slowly lifted a hand and rested it in his stomach, frowning.

"Tummy ache?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Does he know what happened?" I asked Anne.

"Doctor Capaldi explained it to him." 

"Do you understand what's going on love?" Anne asked Harry. He nodded again.

"H-Hurts." He whispered. A tear escaped his left eye.

I wiped it away with my thumb and left my hand to cup his cheek. He leaned into it.

"You need to stay in a little while, until the infection has gone. So...get better quick!" I smiled.

Anne and Fionn left us alone for a while, they went to get more tea, and some sandwiches.

"You gave us all quite a fright. You must've been in pain. Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked at me, sadly. "S-Sorry. I... I didn't want to...to bother you more."

"What do you mean love?"

"I'm trouble."

I grabbed his hand. "You're not trouble. Why'd you think that?"

"Ran away. Cause trouble."

"Baby! You could never be any trouble, we all love you so much!" I can't help the tears falling now. "How much pain were you in?"

"A lot." He sniffed. "So much pain." 

"It's better now though?" He nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He sobbed. 

I sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"It's ok now. You're gonna be ok. Just.... don't ever keep anything like this to yourself again. Please."

He nodded his head against my chest.

We stayed silent. Just the sound of the heart monitor beeping disturbing the peacefulness.

I felt Harry's body feel heavier, as he drifted back to sleep.

*****


	31. 31

Harry had been in the hospital for four days. He wasn't in much pain now, just a bit uncomfortable.

Harry's POV:

"Can I go home now please?" I begged Doctor Capaldi, as he checked my notes.

"Sorry Harry, not yet. The infection has to completely go before I can discharge you." 

I sighed and turned over, burying my head in my pillow.

I've had enough of this place now. I'm feeling so low. I can't help but cry again. That's all I seem to do lately. When Louis, Mum and Fionn visit, I don't cry. I try to be cheery. It's difficult when I feel like I'm dying inside.

I've just had my lunch placed in front of me. Soup. I usually love soup, but the stuff they serve here is disgusting. You'd think they'd give you something remotely edible, especially if you have a bad stomach. This just makes me want to vomit.

I stare at the bowl of green goo for a while, when the door opens, and Louis walks in. I put on a smile.

"Hi love. How you feeling?" He asked as he kissed my cheek and sat beside me.

I sighed. "Yeah, much better thanks." I replied.

"Sorry I disturbed your lunch. Don't let it get cold." He smiled.

I picked up my spoon, scooping a small amount of soup in it and put it slowly in my mouth.

It was disgusting. It was pea soup. Why would anyone in their right mind eat pea soup?

It was cold now too, which made it worse. I forced myself to eat it. Louis sat there smiling as I ate it.

"Any news of when you can come home?" He asked as I ate the last spoonful.

"No. It's not completely cleared up yet." I said, sadly, wiping my mouth with a tissue, and laying back on the pillow.

"Damn. We want you back home. Wish it would hurry up." He said.

I placed my hand on my stomach. "Me too." I wasn't feeling too good.

"Lou. Is Mum here?" I asked.

"She's just gone to get us some sandwiches. She'll be here soon." 

"Can you see if she needs some help?" I said. He smiled.

"Ok love. Back in a minute." He said as he got up and left the room.

My stomach was making horrible noises and it was hurting. A nurse came in to check on me just as I started feeling sick.

"You ok Harry?" She asked as she stood beside me. I shook my head and placed a hand on my mouth.

She grabbed a bowl, handing it to me as my soup came back up. I couldn't help it. My stomach cramped as I threw up again. 

There hadn't been much in my stomach, so now I was just gagging, bringing up nothing.

It hurt. 

Mum and Louis came in just as I fell back against the pillows, trying to steady my breath.

"Harry?! Are you ok?" Mum said as she saw the nurse cleaning me up.

I shook my head, eyes watery.

"He's been sick, Mrs Styles." The nurse informed her, as I held my sore tummy.

"Oh god. Is it the infection?"

"Soup!" I said. 

They all looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"You want more soup?" Louis asked.

"No...it was the soup that made me sick. It was disgusting."

Louis laughed, but stopped when he saw how terrible must've looked. "Sorry."

"Please don't make me eat that ever again." I replied. He smiled.

"Was it really that bad?" Mum asked.

"The worst thing ever."

The nurse finished checking me over and left.

My eyes were starting to feel heavy and I yawned.

"You tired love?" Mum asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

"We'll come back later. You get some sleep." She said, rubbing my cheek.

"See you soon." Louis said. I smiled at both of them and they left me to go to sleep.

*****


	32. 32

I was discharged from hospital two days ago, after spending nine horrendous days there.

Mum, Louis and Fionn have been fussing around me. It's doing my head in a bit. I'd rather just be left in peace.

"Harry...you need to eat, love." Mum said as I stared at the mashed potatoes and carrots on the plate in front of me. I pushed it away.

I'm fed up with food.

"You'll end up back in hospital if you don't eat." She added. I sighed. 

"I'll send Louis up, he'll get you to eat". She said as she opened the door.

"Don't bother. I'm not eating it." I whispered as she shut it behind her.

I'd been told to rest, so I'm laying in bed. As Louis walked in, I immediately pulled my duvet up over my head and sighed.

"Hey love." Louis said as I felt the bed sink, he was next to me.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked, his voice soft and calm. "I'm worried about you Harry. Please can you just try?"

I pulled my duvet up higher and ignored him.

"Harry!" He tried pulling my duvet down. He succeeded. I'm too weak to fight.

"What?"

Louis looked me up and down, frowning. "Harry... you've lost so much weight. You need to put it back on."

"FINE!" I yelled as I grabbed the plate from my bedside table. I held the fork and piled it up with cold mash and shoved it in my mouth.

Louis looked shocked at my actions. "Harry, no! Go slowly. You'll choke." 

Do I give a shit? No!

I ate all the mash and carrots within two minutes. My heart was racing. I felt so pathetic and angry.

"THERE! HAPPY NOW?" I screamed and fell back into my bed, grabbing the duvet from Louis' hands, burying myself under it again.

"Harry... we're just trying to help you." He said quietly.

"I don't need help! I want to be alone now." I replied, my voice shaky, trying so hard not to cry.

"Harry?" 

"Please Lou, go!" 

I felt him lift off of my bed and heard him leave my room.

I threw back my duvet and cried.

My stomach hurts. It's so full. I don't like the feeling at all.

On shaking legs, I managed to get out of my bed and go to my bathroom.

I looked in my mirror. I look awful. My eyes are sunken in, dark circles under them. My face is so thin. I look down at my stomach, all I see there is fat.

I walk to the toilet, lift the seat and sit down in front of it.

The tears are falling fast now. I hate myself for what I'm about to do.

I have to do it though.

I raise my right hand and stick two fingers into my mouth. I cry as they reach the back of my throat.

I gag a couple of times, before my head is leaning over the toilet bowl. I bring up the food I had just eaten.

I hate being sick, but I don't want to be fat. I don't like my stomach aching with fullness.

I keep throwing up until nothing else comes up. 

I lower the lid and flush, and sit with my head on my arms on top of the lid, while I get my breath back.

I'm exhausted.

There's a knock at my bathroom door. Thank god I locked it.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to check you're ok?" Louis said against the door.

"I'm fine." I replied, trying to stand up, but feeling dizzy, holding onto the counter to get my balance.

"Are you coming out?"

"Yes. Give me a chance!" I yelled. I made it to the door and opened it. Louis stared at me.

"I'll help you back to bed." He took my arm. I would've told him to leave me, but I'm so tired, I need the help. I thanked him as I got into bed.

"Can I lay with you for a while? I won't say anything if you don't want to talk." He asked, quietly.

I nodded and he pulled back the duvet and got in. 

I laid my head against his chest, and cried silently.

"S-Sorry I shouted at you." I whispered.

I felt Louis sigh.

"It's ok. You're not feeling great. We shouldn't push you."

I nodded, and wiped my nose on a tissue.

"Are you crying?" He looked down at me.

I shook my head, and wiped the tears away.

"Harry? You are. Talk to me please."

"I...I just feel depressed Lou. Sorry." 

He hugged me tighter. "The pills not working?"

"I don't think so. Maybe I need a stronger dosage." I sniffed.

"Talk to your Mum about this Harry. You need to see a Doctor."

"I'll think about it. Can we stop talking now? I'm tired."

"Sure. You go to sleep love. I'll be here when you wake up." He replied.

I cuddled up to him and within no time at all, I fell asleep.

*****


	33. 33

Mum and I were at the Doctors. She practically had to drag me here. Yes, I want to feel better, but I hate Doctors.

I hate the smell of these places, the whiteness of everything, the sick people coughing over me, looking at me, judging me. They can all fuck off!

I sit on this uncomfortable chair for what seems like a millennium, before I'm finally called into the office.

I sit in front of the Doctor. He's about 60 years old, with grey hair and a podgy stomach, glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Hello Harry, Anne...what can I help you with?"

I sighed, picking at my thumb. 

"He's been feeling very depressed since his illness, more than usual. He spends most of the time in bed, and he doesn't eat much. I'm so worried." Mum spoke for me. I lower my head, embarrassed.

"Harry? Is this right? I need you to speak." Doctor Jones said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Mum nudged my arm with her's, looking at me intently.

"I... I'm scared." I whisper. "I don't want to get another infection. It hurt so much." I couldn't help but start crying.

Mum put an arm around my waist.

"It's very unlikely that you'd get that infection back Harry, it was a very rare thing to get. Can you stand up for me? I want to weigh you." 

I panicked. He's going to see how fat I am and how heavy I weigh. I feel light-headed as he helps me stand and I walk to the scales.

Tears are falling fast now, and my pulse quickens. I'm so ashamed.

I stand on the machine and the Doctor takes a sharp intake of breath.

"Harry! You are very underweight." He said, shaking his head.

"How much does he weigh Doctor?" Mum asked, worry in her voice.

"He's seven stone ten pounds. That's not good at all. Harry, you need to start eating properly, get some weight on. I'm going to give you some nutrition advice and I want you to see a specialist in this field. You're putting your health in danger."

I slumped back into my seat as Mum put her arm around me again. We were both crying now, as we took tissues from the box Doctor Jones offered us.

We took leaflets he gave us and made appointments to see someone, and headed back home.

*****

Louis and Fionn were sat on the sofa watching TV when we got home. Louis jumped up and ran straight over to me, and hugged me tight.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

I rested my head on his shoulder, trying not to cry again. I'm so tired, I just want to go to bed. "Ok. I have to see someone about eating." I sighed. He pulled away from me, I wish he didn't, I want more hugs.

"Why?" He asked, curious.

"I need a wee." I excused myself. I didn't really need to go, but I can't say it.

I walked slowly upstairs to the bathroom, locking the door and slumped behind it. 

*****

Louis' POV:

Anne told me to sit down, so I sat next to Fionn. 

"Harry is very underweight. He's putting his health at great risk by not eating properly." Anne said. 

I knew Harry hadn't eaten as much recently, but I had no idea it was that bad.

"How much underweight?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"He's seven stone ten pounds." She struggled to say.

My hand went to my mouth in shock. "God! How didn't I notice it was that bad?" 

"Don't blame yourself, I had no idea either. He's been eating, not as much I admit, but he eats. I don't understand it." Anne said, sadly, wiping tears away.

"So...what happens now?" Fionn asked.

"I have a nutrition pack, he needs to follow instructions. He has to eat little and often to start with. Everything has to be measured to make sure he gets the correct calories ect. He has to go to a nutritionist too every week."

Fionn and I both nodded. "We'll help, won't we Fionn?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

*****

Harry's POV:

A banging behind me woke me up.

What the fuck!

I opened my eyes and realised I had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor, I'd been that tired.

"Harry...are you ok?" It was Louis. He sounded worried.

I picked myself up, slowly, I felt dizzy.

I opened the door and saw him.

"Harry...are you ok?" He asked again. I looked down at the ground and shook my head.

He pulled me towards him and we hugged again.

Of course, I had to start crying again, like a bloody idiot.

"Your Mum said to come and get you. Dinners ready. You ok to eat something?" He asked, wiping my tears away.

I sighed against his shoulder. "I suppose so." I said.

He helped me down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Fionn and Mum were there waiting for us. I hate having everyone's eyes on me. I feel hot and uncomfortable.

"Please... don't stare at me." I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"Sorry love. Come and sit down." Mum said as I took a seat between her and Louis.

On the plate in front of me was a tiny bit of grilled chicken, mashed potato and peas. 

I felt my stomach tense up, but I had to try. 

The others started eating their food, trying not to take much notice of me.

I picked up my knife and fork and cut a small piece of chicken and put it to my mouth.

It smelt nice and looked nice. I just hope I can eat it. I don't want to disappoint everyone.

I put the chicken in my mouth and chewed it slowly. It did indeed taste nice. I closed my eyes as I chewed, eventually swallowing it.

I was in my own little world as I slowly ate my food. I blocked everyone and everything else out as I got through the plateful.

Before I knew it, my plate was empty. I had surprised myself.

I put my cutlery down and sat back.

The room was silent.

"I...I did it." I said proudly.

"You did my love!" Mum said as she grabbed my hand.

It wasn't a huge meal, but to me it was a banquet.

"You're amazing Harry." Louis said, grabbing my other hand. Fionn smiled.

I know it's not always going to be this easy. But I feel determined right now. Please don't let anything fuck this up for me.

*****


	34. 34

Mum got me to eat two slices of buttered toast before I went to bed. I regret that now, as it's 2am and I have stomach ache, bad.

I can't get back to sleep, so I get up and go quietly into the bathroom.

I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror and sigh. My stomach groans and cramps, as I rub it, trying to ease the discomfort.

I feel like I'm being squeezed to death.

A sudden wave of nausea hits me.

I don't want to be sick. I really don't. But I don't think I can stop myself.

I sit in front of the toilet and without having to stick my fingers down my throat, I throw up.

It's not much. 

I cry as I heaved into the bowl. My stomach still cramping. It hurts so much and I'm scared.

As I sit sobbing, staring into the dirty toilet, I hear a faint knock at the door.

I forgot to lock it. Shit!

The door opens as I try to scramble up off of the floor. But I'm so tired and dizzy, that I fall backwards.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Louis asked that same question for what seems like the thousandth time.

I lean my head back against the wall and cry.

He walked over to me and sat beside me, putting his arm around my fat waist.

"Were you sick?" 

I nodded. I hate myself.

"Poor love. Maybe I should tell Anne?" He said. I panicked.

"Please don't!" I croaked. "She'll hate me! I'm so weak." 

Louis took my chin and turned my face towards him. His eyes full of concern, and tears. 

"She won't hate you. Why would you think that? She's your Mum. She loves you so much."

"But... I'm weak. I made myself sick!" I cried.

I didn't but I might as well have done.

"You did?" 

I nodded. "My tummy hurt so much Lou. I had to get the food out." He pulled me closer.

"I need to tell your Mum, Harry. She needs to know. But... we'll wait til the morning. Ok?" 

I nodded. I hate myself so much right now.

"Let's get you back to bed. Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

I nodded again. Too tired to speak.

Once in bed, I faced the wall and Louis laid behind me, one arm over my waist. I felt safe in his arms.

"I'm s-sorry Lou." I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, love. We'll sort this out. Ok? Try and sleep now " I felt him kiss my back as he snuggled up closer to me.

Eventually I fell asleep.

*****

I woke up the next morning, face to face with Louis. I'm so glad he stayed with me all night. I was expecting him to leave me.

I sigh and Louis opens his eyes.

"Hey love. How you feeling?" He whispered.

"Stupid." I reply, trying to hide my face.

He grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away from from my face.

"Don't say that. You're not stupid."

I didn't reply. I know I'm stupid.

"Harry? Look at me please."

I looked up at him. His beautiful blue eyes look so sad.

"Listen to me... you're not stupid. You're amazing. You've gone through so much. And we are going to help you get through this ok?" He smiled.

I nodded, as my eyes started watering.

"Don't cry, please. I don't like seeing you cry."

I can't help it.

I rest my head on his chest and try to calm myself down by listening to his steady heartbeat.

*****

"Of course I'm not mad at you darling." Mum said after I told her what happened last night.

"I shouldn't have given you that toast before bed. I'm so sorry Harry." She looked so guilty. I stood up and gave her a cuddle.

"It's not your fault Mum." I replied as she rubbed my back.

Louis had made me a small bowl of porridge and placed it on the table.

He sat down and I took a seat next to him.

I groaned as I looked at the bowl. It looked disgusting, but I knew it would do me good to eat it.

Mum, Louis and Fionn all sat, eating their cereal, as I grabbed my spoon, my hand shaking.

It smelled good, didn't look too great though. I closed my eyes and imagined it was a bowl of soup instead.

Deciding it would be better to just go for it and eat it quickly, that's what I did. If I didn't, I know I would be gagging, and probably throwing it back up.

So, I ate it quickly, hoping I didn't regret it later.

I dropped my spoon in the bowl and opened my eyes. I was crying and I hadn't realised it.

I was hot, and my pulse was racing. Louis must've noticed as he turned to me and took my hand.

"Harry love... you're ok." 

I smiled as my heartbeat calmed down to a more normal rate.

Well...as normal as it could be while looking at the most beautiful man in the world.

I love you Louis. 

*****


	35. 35

Harry's POV:

Things are getting better.

Yes, I still have depression and my eating problems, but not so bad now.

Mum, Louis and Fionn have been amazing. I really don't think I'd still be here if it wasn't for them.

It was the holidays. Louis had virtually moved in with us. Mum is fine with it. 

"Shall we go for a walk?" Louis asked as I finished forcing my porridge down. 

"Ok. It's a nice day. Where to?" I replied, wiping my mouth on a tissue.

"The lake? Fionn...you wanna come too?" Louis asked.

"Thanks but, I'm gonna look for a job." He smiled.

"That's good. Hope you find one." I said, standing up to get my jacket.

"See you in a bit." 

We left the house and I took some deep breaths.

I haven't been outside in a while. Louis took my hand and I looked at him.

He had a big smile on his face as we started walking.

"You're so beautiful. " he said to me. I felt myself blushing.

"No I'm not."

We stopped. "Hey you. If I say you're beautiful, then you are. Ok?" He pulled me down to kiss me.

I couldnt help but to wrap my arms around him.

He makes me feel safe and loved.

"Ok. I'm sorry." I said into the crook of his neck.

We started walking again, and ended up by the lake.

We sat down near the waters edge and looked out at all the birds swimming.

"I wish I was a bird." I said, sighing.

Louis looked at me. "Why?"

"Because they have so much freedom. They can fly for miles, looking down on everything. It must be amazing to do that."

Louis pulled me closer, leaving his arm around my waist.

"If you could be something else, what would you be?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Um...I'd be a fish." I laughed.

"A fish? Seriously?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with being a fish?"

"Well...you could get caught and end up being eaten."

"Yeah...but you could be in a tank and get looked after by someone nice."

"Oh...so you wouldn't be free in the ocean?"

"No. I'd want to be looked after." 

"Why not be a cat or a dog then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." 

We both laughed out loud and fell back on the ground.

We lay there, looking up at the sky. 

"See...look at the birds flying around having fun." I said.

"You're amazing. You know that? So bloody adorable."

I blushed again. I can't help it. 

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I said. 

Louis sat up on an elbow, looking down at me.

"I know we're young, but I feel the same. I'm so happy we met, even though it was under bad circumstances. I love you Harry."

I grinned, but felt a tear roll from my eye.

"Don't cry love."

"I'm just so happy I have you Lou. Promise you'll never leave me."

"Pinky promise." He grinned, as we hooked our little fingers together. 

He laid back down and kissed my lips quick, not wanting to annoy any old farts in the park.

"Let's go home." Louis said, picking me up and hugged me again.

The walk home was nice. 

Just making small talk.

We arrived home. 

"How was the walk?" Mum asked.

"Really nice. We sat by the lake. Did you know Harry wants to be a bird?" Louis said, making Mum laugh.

"Yeah...says the fishboy." I shoved him playfully.

"You two really are strange boys." She laughed. Go wash your hands, I'll make some lunch.

We went up to the bathroom. Fionns door was open.

"Hey guys! Guess who's got a job?" 

"Oh yes! Well done mate. Where?" Louis asked.

"In a bakery in town. I start on Monday. I'm so happy." 

We all hugged in Congratulations. 

"So proud of you Fionn. " I said.

"It's all thanks to you guys. I would've still been on the streets if it wasn't for you. I owe your family everything."

We celebrated that night with an indian takeaway.

Me and Fionn shared our meal, as one is too much. It was delicious. 

Mum made a cake too. 

We were a happy family. I consider Louis and Fionn my family. And I hope it stays that way forever. 

*****


	36. Finale

Harry's POV:

Three years later and things are great.

Fionn was working full time in the bakery and ended up being the manager. He earned enough money to rent his own flat with his lovely girlfriend, Jade. We're still great friends.

Mum...she met a man, Robin. I really like him. He is so funny and makes Mum so happy. They make a wonderful couple. He moved in a few months ago. He has a well paid job, and takes Mum out a lot. I love seeing her so happy.

Me and Louis? Well....we're still together. Engaged in fact.

6 months previously...

"Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yes boo." I replied. He loved the nickname I gave him.

"We've been together a while right?"

"Yes."

"Well. I was wondering..."

He got down on one knee in front of me. I swear I think I'm gonna have a heart attack.

He pulled out a small dark blue box and opened the lid. Inside was the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. Silver with a sapphire and emerald. I gasped and placed one hand over my chest, the other over my mouth, fighting back tears of happiness. And he hasn't even asked me yet.

"Will you marry me?" 

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!" I yelled as he stood up, I threw myself at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his tiny waist. 

He laughed and kissed me. I've never felt so happy as I do right now. 

He placed me back on the ground and took my hand. We were both shaking as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I was a crying mess.

"I love you so much Harry. I can't wait to be your husband."

I let out a sob and fell into his arms again.

"I love you too Lou. You saved me."

Present day...

"Oh Harry. You look so handsome." Mum said, making me blush.

Today is me and Louis' wedding day.

It's a gorgeous sunny day. Not too hot though, just right.

I don't think I have ever felt so nervous in my entire life.

My heart is already pounding and we haven't left home yet.

I'm dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt, blue tie to match. Louis has a matching outfit. I can't wait to see him at the church.

"The car's here. Time to go." Robin announced. 

I take a deep breath. "Here we go." I smile at my Mum, who's already crying.

*****

I'm standing outside the church. I can hear the organ playing and people talking and laughing. The church bells are ringing above my head, as my nerves kick in.

"Ready love?" Mum asks. I nod.

She takes my arm and leads me into the building as the organ plays the wedding march.

The people stop talking as they all turn around to look at us. I see Louis at the altar and it makes my heart skip a beat. He looks so handsome.

I arrive by his side. Mum kisses my cheek and takes her seat next to Robin. 

I stand face to face with Louis. He whispers "I love you." I smile. "I love you too."

We take each others hands and the service begins.

*****

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." The vicar says as everyone cheers and claps.

Louis take my face in his hands and kisses me. Our first kiss as a married couple.

We turn and face everyone. Seeing their happy faces is amazing.

We walk back up the aisle and outside, where photographs are taken and confetti thrown.

*****

The reception was the best party I've ever been to. Not that there's been many. Only since the last year or so, when Louis got me to go out more.

We had a wonderful meal, and cut our magnificent cake that Mum and Jay made. 

Our first dance was nerve wracking, with all eyes on us. We danced to how deep is your love by take that. 

We danced all night to the best songs ever.

We sang and drank too much. But not enough to not remember the next day.

We said goodbye to the guests and made our way to a nearby hotel where we would spend our "first night" together.

We made love. It wasn't our first time, but it felt like it was. Louis was so gentle and loving. 

The next morning we left for our honeymoon, Florida. 

I've always wanted to go to Disneyland. 

We had the best two weeks and we didn't want to come home.

As we got home, Louis picked me up and carried me over the threshold of our new home. "Put me down, silly. You'll hurt yourself. " I giggled, as he struggled to carry me.

"Welcome home husband." He said as he put me down, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me.

"Husband." I repeated. I love that word. And I love Louis more than anything in the world.

Time went on.

We adopted two children. A girl, Amelia, and a boy, Jack. They're 2 and 4 now. 

Louis works in a record company earning good money. I stay home watching the kids, but once they start school I want to work. I don't know what I want to do. 

I'm well now. No more eating problems, I'm a healthy weight and am happy. I still take the antidepressants though.

Life is great. 

I have the love of Louis, my kids, Mum, Robin and Jay to thank for that. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here today. 

*****


End file.
